Falling for you
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA Sessh&Lin Cap 8 up!
1. Mal dia

_Falling for you_

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh&Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en negrita.

_Narración en 1ra persona_(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Black Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 1:

Mal día

Lunes 17 de Octubre. 7:00 a.m.

-Buenos días Japón! Hoy tenemos un día despejado de primavera...- Sonaba el estrepitoso radio-reloj, el cual encendía su alarma a las 7 en punto-Tenemos una temperatura alrededor de los 16ºC aumentando a 22ºC a medida que transcurra el día... les recomendamos llevar un paraguas, ya que hay probabilidad de lluvias hacia la n...-Calló el aparato, a causa de una joven de ojos color miel claro, cabello castaño, y unos 20 años de edad, quien buscaba seguir durmiendo. Resignada, gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas iluminándole la cara, se levanto mirando la hora...

-Ahmmm... aun tengo tiempo... mi entrevista es a las 8:30...-La joven bosteza y luego de tomar una toalla entra en el baño. Después de darse una ducha con agua tibia, se cambia poniéndose un conjunto bastante elegante aunque no demasiado; su vestuario consistía en una remera sin mangas con cuello de tortuga bien holgado color negro, con una falda tableada color bordo y un bleizer del mismo color como abrigo, en los pies llevaba un par de botas, y tenia el cabello suelto.

Luego de tomar el desayuno y acomodar su departamento, toma su cartera, las llaves, y después de mirarse un momento en el espejo, agarra una boina negra, la cual colgaba del perchero y se la coloca en la cabeza para salir. Toma el ascensor bajando hacia la planta baja, al abandonar del edificio extiende la mano tomando un taxi.

-Son $9,95-Anuncia el chofer del vehículo una vez que se detiene frente a un enorme edificio de oficinas.

-Tome...-Dice la joven dándole el dinero para luego bajar. Mira atentamente el edificio frente a ella y luego camina algo nerviosa hacia este... era su entrevista de trabajo en una de las mas prestigiosas empresas de todo Japón, y había escuchado que el jefe era demasiado exigente con sus empleados. Ella, justamente, iba a entrevistarse para el puesto bacante en esa empresa, y le daba miedo ser rechazada. En verdad necesitaba ese empleo...

Luego de suspirar mirando la puerta, entra en el lugar dirigiéndose hacia los escritorios de la recepción.

-Vengo por la entrevista para el puesto disponible...-Murmura nerviosa la castaña mirando a la muchacha del otro lado del escritorio quien seguro alguna vez se había sentido como ella.

-Si... su nombre por favor?-Dice la mujer de cabello azabachado y lacio, de aspecto serio.

-Si... mi nombre es Lin Piroko...-La castaña mira como la mujer de larga cabellera negra busca en una lista el nombre y luego asiente.

-Si... Sígame por favor...-Musita poniéndose de pie, para luego caminar hacia el ascensor y subir hasta el ultimo piso. Allí, caminan entre pequeñas oficinas divididas por paredes de no más de un metro y medio de alto formando pequeños cubículos en donde se veía a la gente trabajar. Algunos jóvenes volteaban a ver a la muchacha nueva mientras que algunas chicas murmuraban sobre la 'nueva secretaria' del jefe, y demás cosas que Lin no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

Caminaron hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera bien barnizada, la cual la azabachada golpea, para luego abrir tras escuchar la indicación de una voz masculina diciendo 'Adelante'.

-Señor... Aquí llego una persona que busca el trabajo disponible- Dice la joven de la recepción luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la castaña afuera.

-Ah... bien... dile que pase para hacer la entrevista...- Sonaba la voz masculina de un hombre, que se hallaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Si, señor...- Responde la mujer para luego salir mirando a la ojimiel que observaba la puerta para luego ver a la chica frente a ella–Puedes pasar...- Murmura la dama de cabello oscuro abriendo la puerta haciéndola entrar.

Lin asintió y luego camino con pasos lentos y nerviosos, entrando en la oficina...

–B...Buenos días...- susurra nerviosa viendo como el hombre que aun permanecía sentado se pone de pie de espaldas a ella.

-Siéntate...- Dijo refiriéndose a las sillas frente a su escritorio, mas a modo de orden que a una ofrenda... Después voltea mirando a la castaña sentarse, para luego tomar la carpeta color azul que se hallaba sobre su escritorio.

–Mmmh... Señorita Piroko- Agrega leyendo el nombre en la carpeta, para luego ver a la joven asentir.

-S-si…-respondió ella observándolo detenidamente. Era bastante extraño. Vestía, como era de esperarse, con un traje color negro que le sentaba muy bien. Su piel era muy clara, pero quedaba bien con su cabello que era blanco y bastante largo. Era completamente diferente a como la había imaginado. Casi olvidando que estaba allí por una entrevista de trabajo, sonrió, a lo que el hombre frente a ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Puedo saber que es lo que le causa gracia? –comentó en un tono que denotaba molestia.

-D-disculpe…yo…-respondió Lin avergonzada volviendo la vista al escritorio para no volver a encontrarse con los ojos amarillentos y fríos de su posible jefe.

-Mejor limítate a responder mis preguntas-al ver a la joven asentir prosiguió- Aquí dice que tus estudios son sólo secundarios, no estudias?

-Si señor… este año ingresé a la facultad de abogacía…- Responde la castaña.

-Así que supongo que no hay ninguna razón particular para que seas mi secretaria, dado que tus estudios son escasos y no tienes ninguna experiencia.- Agrega el hombre de ojos dorados.

-Mh… supongo que tiene razón… pero sabe… necesito este empleo…-

El hombre frente a ella la miró por largo rato, examinándola, como midiendo sus capacidades.

-Te pondré de prueba durante una semana, tu permanencia en el puesto dependerá de tu eficiencia en dicho tiempo, correcto?-

-Si, esta bien, muchas gracias- se pone de pie y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Comenzarás hoy mismo-mira el reloj- pídele a Higurashi que te enseñe el lugar. Espero no hagas que me arrepienta.-

La chica asiente y luego de despedirse educadamente sale.

Sentía ganas de saltar de alegría, lo había conseguido, lo que creía casi imposible… Ahora que tenía un trabajo fijo todo sería mas fácil, podría mandarle dinero mensualmente a su hermano y hasta podría darse algunos gustos… mas adelante, si todo marchaba bien, hasta podría mudarse a un mejor apartamento... definitivamente, estaba muy feliz.

Pero… había algo que le molestaba, que le impedía estar tranquila… seria la secretaria de ese hombre tan serio? Pasaría todos los días largas horas con él? Parecía arrogante y ambicioso… y si no la aceptaba? Debía esforzarse en mantenerse en el puesto que había ganado, debía definitivamente agradarle a su jefe.

Al salir de la oficina, se encuentra con la misma joven de la recepción. Lin suspira y sonríe levemente.

-Bien, Señorita Piroko... sígame por aq...-Dice la azabachada siendo interrumpida por la castaña...

-Lin... por favor... llámeme por mi nombre- Musita la chica de ojos miel levemente ruborizada.

-Mmh... sígame...-responde la joven comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor. Lin suspira resignada y luego camina detrás de esa seria mujer.

Ambas descienden hasta la planta baja donde se acercan de nuevo a la recepción donde se encontraba otra mujer de cabello azabache y revuelto, de ojos chocolates discutiendo, enérgicamente, con un hombre del mismo color de cabello y ojos similares a los del jefe de la empresa, mientras que una chica de ojos y cabello castaños intentaba calmar la situación.

-Kagome... tranquila, ya cálmate...-Decía la castaña de cabello lacio intentando detener a la mujer que desprendía chispas de los ojos.

-Que es lo que ocurre?-La mujer que Lin había seguido decide intervenir...-Joven Singan!... el jefe lo esta esperando hace media hora... se puede saber que es lo que esta haciendo perdiendo el tiempo y de esta manera?-Dice la dama de muy mal humor.

-Kikyou. Es que la 'Señorita' Higurashi...-Dice el joven intentando excusarse sin resultado.

-No mientras, Inuyasha! Mmmh! Vete... Idiota...-Ahora la joven que discutía anteriormente había intervenido.

-Kagome! Ya veras... esta 'conversación', la terminaremos después- El chico de melena plateada comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor notablemente enojado.

-Señor Singan- Kikyou lo detiene antes de que abordara-Dígale al joven Fyakustk Miroku que debe ir a buscar los papeles en la escribanía...-Agrega para luego ver al caballero asentir y subir en el ascensor-Bien... Señorita Piroko, ellas son quienes le mostraran el lugar-Musita mirando a las jóvenes quienes sonríen y hacen una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome...-sonríe con amabilidad.

-Y yo soy Fucheu Sango

-El gusto es mío...-Dice la ojimiel haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien... muéstrenle el lugar y no se distraigan...-Kikyou las mira frívolamente_-_

"_Ahmmm parece que ella se lleva muy bien con el jefe... su actitud es muy parecida..."-_Lin miraba a la mujer de larga cabellera ponerse detrás del escritorio de la recepción.

-Bien... síguenos...-Dice la castaña de la recepción comenzando a caminar junto a la señorita Higurashi, con Piroko detrás de ellas.

Las tres muchachas recorren el edificio, las dos que antes discutían ahora se mostraban dulces y amables con Lin quien se alegraba de que también hubiera gente así en esas enormes oficinas. En solo un par de horas parecían haberse hecho grandes amigas.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, la castaña va nuevamente al despacho del jefe quien la esperaba para indicarle lo que quería que hiciera esta tarde.

-Bien, yo voy a salir, tengo un par de reuniones importantes. Regresaré a las 8 y espero hayas terminado…-hace una pausa- Deberás atender los llamados durante ese tiempo, tomar nota de lo que te digan y luego entregarme el informe, entendido?-

La chica asiente segura de si misma, no podía ser algo demasiado difícil…se sentón detrás del escritorio y vio como el hombre de frívola mirada abandonaba la oficina dejándola sola.

La tarde se pasó volando, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ese hombre había regresado… y las cosas no habían salido precisamente como la joven esperaba.

-Que…haces?-preguntó con algo de desprecio al verla limpiando café derramado sobre el escritorio.

-L-lo lamento…se cayó…-respondía avergonzada y nerviosa a la vez al sentir su mirada sobre ella, la intimidaba.

-Mh… mi informe esta listo?-preguntó dejando su maleta a un lado y quitándose el saco.

-Si-si….enseguida…-respondió acabando de limpiar todo y tomando dos hojas repletas de anotaciones.

Él albino observo el trabajo de la muchacha y luego la miró con seriedad haciendo un bollo con las hojas que llevaba en la mano.

-Notas que solo tu puedas entender no me son de ninguna utilidad- dijo con frialdad- Para que sirvan deberás mejorar tu caligrafía… para mañana, quiero un informe decente, señorita Piroko.-

La chica asintió y suspiró desalentada.

-Ya puedes irte, tu horario acabó…-

-Si…-lo miró unos instantes pensativa, que triste se veía… tal vez por eso era tan frío y serio… se debería sentir muy solo tantas horas en su trabajo, lleno de preocupaciones y responsabilidades… presiones, discusiones… viviría solo? Tendría familia? Lo esperaría alguien en su casa con la cena caliente y una sonrisa? Seria…feliz? Negó levemente con la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos. No era de su incumbencia, ella era una secretaria, y él su jefe, sus energías debían enfocarse en mejorar….pero… Cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie a su lado y luego de besar le tímidamente la mejilla lo miró levemente sonrojada- Hasta mañana -agregó con una avergonzada sonrisa y se apresuró a salir antes de que pudiera reprenderla por su atrevida acción.

El albino se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada con sorpresa... luego suspiro y se sentó en su sitio.

Lin sale del edificio y comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa. Era temprano, y, además, nadie la esperaba en casa. Compró comida para llevar y luego siguió camino. Ese dia no podía clasificarse, precisamente, como bueno.

-Supongo que no podría ser peor...-Murmura la castaña... En eso se escucha un estruendo en el cielo, seguido de una fuerte lluvia.-Me equivoque...-Suspira resignada y pide un taxi encaminándose hacia su departamento.

Una vez allí entra encontrándose con un pequeño hombrecito de aspecto serio, un anciano cascarrabias.

-Lin! Al fin llegas! Cuando piensas pagarme el alquiler!-El anciano grita mirando a la joven quien suspira mirando el suelo para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa y levantando una mano delante de su rostro para pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento, Señor Jaken...- La joven cierra los ojos con fuerza –Pero ahora... no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagarle los últimos meses del alquiler... pero, ya conseguí empleo... y con eso podré pagarle...- Agrega.

-Mas te vale pagarme para la próxima semana...-El viejo verde mira a la chica quien se preparaba para decir algo–O no tendré mas remedio que correrte del lugar... he tenido demasiada paciencia contigo, Lin...-Dice finalmente.

-Si... Señor Jaken...-Dice la chica bajando la cabeza. Luego de suspirar y secarse un poco, sube en el ascensor hasta el 15to piso y camina hasta el departamento con la letra 'C'. Mira la puerta y entra sacándose los zapatos, luego deja la comida en el horno y va a cambiarse con ropa seca.

-Que voy a hacer?- Dice la chica para sí mientras miraba la ciudad por la amplia ventana del living bien acomodado... Luego mira el lugar. El living del departamento de 3 ambientes con muebles de madera que daban cierto toque hogareño al lugar. Va a la cocina y toma su cena poniéndola en una bandeja para luego ir al living con ella y encender la TV pasando los canales mientras comía mirando el aparato, pero a la vez nada... Estaba agotada, a pesar de que el día se le paso bastante rápido, ese no había sido precisamente su día de suerte. Pensaba que hacer con el tema del alquiler, como llegar a fin de mes, y como ayudar a su hermano. Si. Finalmente el día se había puesto peor, mucho peor.


	2. Encuentro bajo la lluvia

Falling for you

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh & Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en negrita.

_Narración en 1ra persona_(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Back Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 2:

Encuentro bajo la lluvia

Martes 18 de Octubre.

_Esta chica es una inepta, una total incompetente… no hace bien nada de lo que le digo… de que puede servirme una secretaria así? Su informe no mejoró ni un poco… su caligrafía es realmente espantosa… solo la disculpé hoy por que veo que pone empeño, pero no voy a ser tan flexible a la hora de decidir la permanencia en su puesto._

Miércoles 19 de Octubre.

_Soy un completo desastre… él me odia… no va a aceptarme.. sólo arruino todo y le traigo mas problemas… si sigo así no voy a lograr quedarme! Tengo que esforzarme mas! Es verdad… ya comienzan los exámenes en la universidad…tendré que empezar a estudiar por las noches…_

Jueves 20 de Octubre.

_Que diablos le pasa? Mhhh… casi no habla, y parece desanimada… Debe tener sueño, porque anda como un zombi hacia todos lados y hasta es más torpe de lo normal, si eso es posible. **Es que extrañas su sonrisa y su buen humo de todos los día?** Que? Claro que no, es mejor así, quiero una secretaria que muestre seriedad y responsabilidad, si quisiera reírme contrataría un payaso… **Donde encontrarías un payaso con ojos tan dulces?** Mejor cállate, no puedo concentrarme en lo que hago. Sólo se trata de una adolescente._

Viernes 21 de Octubre.

Estoy exhausta ya mis pies se niegan a seguir mis ordenes, y me duermo en mi escritorio. Necesito regresar a casa para dormir un poco, ya ni lavarme la cara sirve. El señor Sesshoumaru va a echarme si sigo así. En verdad necesito este empleo. No quiero terminar en la calle... pero... ¿¡que me pasa? No es tiempo de ponerme a llorar, tengo que esforzarme mas.

Sábado 22 de Octubre. En la mañana.

Mh... ya es fin de semana, y yo yendo a la oficina, con una secretaria así de incompetente debo adelantar yo mismo los reportes.

El tráfico esta pesado hoy, mmh... mejor voy caminando, no esta demasiado lejos.

¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Qué demonios es lo que mira toda esa gente? Da igual, no me interesa. **Claro que si, te da curiosidad.** No, no me interesa... **Claro... y estas acercándote porque si. ¿No?** Ehmm esta en mi camino, eso es todo.** Si, si, como digas.** Ya déjame en paz.

¿Qu-qué hace ella ahí? **¿Acaso estas ciego? Está inconsciente, si serás** **bestia.** ¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz?** Bien, bien, pero mejor llévala al medico. No se ve nada bien...** Si así consigo que me dejes de molestar, lo haré.

Sábado 22 de Octubre. En la tarde.

Mnh... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el hospital? No recuerdo bien que paso... había ido a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo, y entonces... ¿Eh? Por qué... ¿Qué hace el señor Sesshoumaru aquí, el me trajo? Basta, no quiero pensar... estoy muy cansada... lo miro, pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice... me siento extraña... me da miedo sostenerle la mirada, por lo que miro las sábanas... ¿Qué hace él en este sitio? Me esta hablando de un desmayo... ¿Acaso me desmayé en la calle? De seguro me encontró y me trajo.

Puede que el señor Sesshoumaru sea frío y cerrado, pero es amable. A su manera, pero lo es.

Ah... se esta yendo... ¿Sin decirme nada? ¿No hay un 'que se mejore señorita Piroko' ni nada? **Te desilusionaste... claro... era de esperarse de un hombre tan frió, de seguro el témpano que hundió el TITANIC al lado suyo solo es un cubito de hielo...** no digas eso... debe de sentirse solo... **pero el se lo busco al ser así con la gente... ¿qué le hiciste cuando llegaste el primer día a tu trabajo? ¡¡NADA! No merece ni que le agradezcas... como acabas de hacer. Tonta.** Lo siento.

Ya se fue. Y recién el medico dijo que ya todo estaba en orden y que podía volver a casa, debo hacer reposo. Por lo que pido un taxi.

Ya, estoy cansada... tomaré un baño y luego me iré a la cama...

Domingo 21 de Octubre.

_Incluso los domingos hay cosas que hacer… el dia encerrado en mi oficina, cuando afuera hay sol y todos pasean en familia. Me lo busque, escogí este modo de vida, no me arrepiento… pero a veces me pregunto como sería mi vida si me hubiera "equivocado" en algún momento cambiando este destino…_

_¿Y ella? ¿¿Que estará haciendo esa chica ahora? Seguro pasea por ahí de modo irresponsable, divirtiéndose con amigos, como todo adolescente normal hace…Claro, yo no fui un chico normal tampoco. Que envidia le tenía a Inuyasha en aquel entonces._

Lunes 22 de Octubre. 7:00 am.

La joven castaña se levanta llena de nervios, era un dia demasiado importante como para cometer errores que la arrastraran a un posible fracaso. Todo debía salir perfecto, acorde con el plan. Debía ser aceptada en ese empleo, y DEBIA cobrar ese día por adelantado…

Se duchó, se vistió y camino hasta su sitio de trabajo. Estaba llegando temprano por lo que se sentía tranquila. Llegó a la oficina de Sesshomaru incluso antes que él, quien minutos luego descendió del ascensor y no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al verla de pie junto a la puerta.

-Creo que es el primero de todos los días que llegas a horario…-comentó abriendo la puerta y entrando a su despacho.

Lin, algo avergonzada pero sin saber que contestar se sentó frente a el esperando.

-Bien… evalué tu trabajo en estos cinco días que estuviste a prueba… tomando en cuenta tu actitud, tus capacidades, tu presentación personal, tu puntualidad…-hace una pausa- Y la verdad es que con ninguna de ellas estoy conforme, no estas capacitada para ser una buena secretaria, y mucho menos de una empresa importante como esta, que cualquier error mínimo puede convertirse rápidamente en una tragedia.-

-Entonces…-la ojimiel bajó la vista sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-A pesar de todo eso, valoro tu esfuerzo y dedicación, y creo que si seguís así vas a llegar a ser buena en tu trabajo.-

-Que significa eso?-lo mira a la vez que secaba sus ojos ya que no quería que la viera llorar- Sea directo por favor…-

-Bien, estas contratada.-

La chica abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿¿después de todo lo que había dicho sobre ella la iba a aceptar trabajando a su lado? ¿¿Con el? ¿¿Como su secretaria privada? No podía creerlo…prácticamente era un milagro… No pudo evitar sonreír y se tapó la boca con ambas manos a tiempo para callar su grito de alegría.

-Debes ir con Miroku para que te haga firmar el contrato correspondiente, a partir de ahora formas parte de esta empresa.

-Si…-asiente y se pone de pie- muchas gracias…-sonríe mostrándose muy feliz y se apresura a salir para terminar el tramite lo antes posible.

Así transcurre tranquilamente el día, en el que Lin da el máximo de su entusiasmo en su nuevo trabajo... Siempre que su jefe le pedía algo, se lo entregaba lo mas velozmente posible.

-Uhm... Señor Sesshoumaru...-La castaña se asoma por la puerta luego de golpear. El albino levanta la vista de unas carpetas que leía y la mira.

-¿Que?-Dice el hombre secamente viendo a la chica entrar dura como piedra...

-Es que... yo quería... quería pedirle si podría darme... mi pago por adelantado...- Hace una pausa en la que suspira –Es que... en verdad necesito ese dinero... por que yo...-Pero no pudo continuar ya q la voz masculina la interrumpió...

-No...-Dijo el hombre viendo la hora para luego guardar la carpeta...

-Pero señor... necesito ese dinero...-Intenta excusarse la chica.

-Dije que no... la paga se da a fin de mes...-Culmina el albino poniéndose de pie-¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?- Mira a la chica bajar la cabeza–Bien... entonces vete a casa y procura mañana llegar temprano...-

-S...Si señor...-Dice la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, para luego hacer una reverencia y salir tanto de la oficina del jefe, como del edificio.

El albino, luego de arreglar demás cosas abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su auto para luego volver a casa.

Por su parte, Lin caminaba a casa... en caso de no recibir su paga debería ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero para poder pagar la renta... no quería terminar en la calle. Al llegar al edificio departamental, Jaken la esperaba de nuevo en la entrada...

-Ya era hora niña!... bien... tengo algo que decirte...-Dice el viejo cascarrabias mirándola.

-Eh... si... ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Jaken?-Dice la joven sonriéndole levemente.

-Debes ir preparando tus cosas... para mañana a esta misma hora debe estar tu departamento vacío, un matrimonio de recién casados esta interesado en el lugar, como tengo una copia de las llaves fue fácil mostrárselos, y ahora están interesados en comprarlo para instalarse allí...-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro-vendrán pasado mañana... así que mañana mismo, a esta hora como mucho, debes largarte... ¿¡entendido?-agrega mirando a la joven asentir lentamente-Bien... eso es todo...-Culmina terminando la conversación y se va.

Irme... pero... ¿a dónde voy a ir? **¿¡Y yo que se? Ese viejo... que egoísta...** no digas eso... el fue muy amable conmigo... **¿Esa cosa amable? Amable es como te trataron Kagome y Sango... como te tratan Ayame y su novio en la facultad... ¡¡ese hombre no tiene nada de amable!** No se... ahora no estoy de humor..."-Lin suspira sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente... luego sube a su departamento... el 15to 'C'.

Tenia que pensar en algo con urgencia, ya casi no le quedaban ahorros y para colmo se aproximaba la fecha en que debía enviare el dinero a su hermano, él también dependía de su salario, era un echo que ese año tampoco podría ir verlo… suspira angustiada y se recuesta en su cama abrazándose a si misma… por más que pensaba y pensaba, las ideas no llegaban a su cabeza, no tenía donde dormir al día siguiente…

Martes 23 de Octubre. 8:00 p.m.

Sesshoumaru iba en su auto de regreso a su casa, pensaba detenerse a comer en algún lugar ya que su esposa había salido de viaje ese mismo día por su trabajo y no regresaría hasta el fin de semana.

Su mente estaba en blanco, en compás con la suave melodía que sonaba en el equipo del vehículo.

Es extraño que justo luego de darle el empleo falte… y sin avisar… mhhp! Ya va a escucharme mañana…** Y si le ocurrió algo? **Algo como que? No digas tonterías, además no me importa, debe venir, es su responsabilidad.

Deja el lujoso coche negro en un garaje y luego baja de este utilizando su paraguas ya que había comenzado a llover nuevamente, como es típico en la estación primaveral.

Le molestaba caminar entre tanta gente, al ser la avenida principal estaba repleto de jóvenes y adultos que regresaban a sus hogares luego de un dia repleto de actividades.

El hombre de mirada ambarina caminaba manteniendo la clama esquivando a las personas llevando el paraguas en alto, miraba al frente buscando con la vista un buen sitio donde cenar hasta que se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, al volver la vista hacia allí descubrió que se trataba de una joven que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas con el rostro oculto en las rodillas. Se la quedo viendo unos segundos que fueron eternos, después de unos instantes de duda movió su mano cubriendo a la muchacha con parte de su amplio paraguas. Esta al notar que su cabeza había dejado de mojarse levantó la vista para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Sesshomaru, realmente era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

-Señor… Sesshoumaru…-murmuró con sorpresa.

-Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu casa? –preguntó observando que Lin estaba empapada.

-Mhh… es que…-baja la mirada avergonzada, no quería decirle lo ocurrido así que prefiere cambiar de tema- ah si, disculpe por no ir hoy… es que tuve un día difícil…-

-Hablaremos luego de eso, ya cenaste?-

La ojimiel lo mira y niega lentamente con la cabeza, el joven frente a el suspira y le hace un ademán con la mano para que se pusiera de pie, ella obedece rápidamente y recoge del suelo su mochila.

Sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru comienza a caminar seguido por Lin quien va a su lado refugiándose de la lluvia aun sin terminar de reaccionar ante el insólito suceso.

Ambos llegan hacia un restaurante cerca de la zona... allí entran y se sientan en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Lin miraba sus rodillas sintiéndose incomoda...

-Mmmh... Bien... Señorita Piroko, dígame ¿Qué era lo que hacia sentada en la calle?-El hombre de fría mirada mira a la chica quien carraspea un poco y luego mira por la ventana...

-Es que... tuve un problema con el encargado del edificio donde vivía... con el alquiler... y me corrió del lugar...-Susurra débilmente la chica intentando evitar llorar-Supongo que tenía razón... le debía ya 3 meses de alquiler... pero...- Suspira callándose.

-Ya veo... ¿Por eso no fue a trabajar, no?-Sesshoumaru mira a la chica asentir con la cabeza-Ya entiendo... ¿Ya pensaste a donde ir?

-No... no tengo la menor idea de que hacer...-La castaña se lleva una mano a la frente.

-Mmmh... Esta bien, podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres un nuevo departamento... pero tiene que ser en el transcurso de esta semana... el sábado tendrás que irte... ¿quedó claro?

-Si... muchas gracias Señor Sesshoumaru...-La joven lo mira y sonríe agradecida-Prometo pagarle este favor de alguna manera...

-No es necesario...-Dice el hombre cortantemente mirando al camarero que se había acercado a ellos dispuesto a tomar la orden. Luego de comer, ambos van hacia el auto del albino y se encaminan hacia la casa de este.

Al ver el lugar, Lin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos... era una casa bastante bonita... De ladrillo rojo, con techo de tejas negras y una chimenea también de ladrillo... Los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta principal blancos... La puerta del frente daba a una pequeña galería de piso de madera con barandales blancos y en uno de los lados había un banco de madera y algunas macetas con plantas bien cuidadas... El jardín frontal daba hacia uno trasero que daba la impresión de ser bastante amplio, y se encontraba bastante cuidado...

-¿Qué hace ahí parada, señorita Piroko? Entre... o va a enfermarse...-comenta el hombre que ya estaba resguardado bajo el techo de la pequeña galería mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-Ah... Sí...-Musita Lin corriendo quedando también bajo el resguardo del pequeño techo.

Luego de que la puerta se abre, el albino se hace a un lado dejando pasar a la joven, quien mira la casa sorprendida... todo estaba limpio y ordenado... el piso de madera, las paredes pintadas de un tono crema bien claro y cuadros colgados en ellas. Los muebles de madera con almohadones bien ubicados frente a una chimenea, le daban un toque rustico y bastante cálido al lugar... en el centro de los sillones se encontraba una mesita ratona con un florero en el centro, con claveles de varios colores.

-Puedes acomodarte en el piso de arriba, en la habitación del fondo que esta desocupada-dijo dejando la maleta sobre la mesa luego de colocar junto a la puerta el paraguas.

La muchacha asiente sin animarse a hablar.

-Quiero que algo te quede claro-la mira de forma casi amenazante- Aquí ya no soy tu jefe, pero sigue siendo mi casa, por lo tanto respetaras mis reglas, no quiero llevarme sorpresas, entendido?-

-Si… no se preocupe, no le causaré problemas…-hace una pausa- Mhh… usted vive solo?-

-No, con mi esposa-dijo con naturalidad mientras se quitaba el saco y lo ponía a secar junto a la estufa.

Esposa? Pero si es alguien muy joven... debe tener tan solo un par de años mas que yo y ya esta casado… **Te desilusiona?** Mhp no… solo me sorprende...** esperabas que te dijera que estaba disponible y esperándote? Vamos Lin, ya no sueñes** Si si, es verdad… una persona como él nunca se fijaría en mi…

-Pero… y ella…-murmuró la joven sin comprender como era que la había invitado allí si vivía con su mujer.

-Esta de viaje, no volverá hasta el fin de semana-aclaró al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Ahh…ya veo…-respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-Mhh… bien, algo mas?-preguntó el albino mirando a la ojimiel quien seguía con la mochila en su espalda.

-N-no… de verdad se lo agradezco…-sonríe complacida.

Sesshoumaru asiente y sube las escaleras yendo a su habitación, Lin oye la puerta de esta cerrarse y suspira mas relajada. Luego de mirar hacia las escaleras con decisión sube hasta ir al cuarto indicado antes por el joven al cual entra dudosa.

Se trataba de una habitación sencilla pero acogedora, al parecer se utilizaba para las visitas, tenía una preciosa vista a la calle y su enorme ventana permitía que la luz lunar ingresara iluminando de modo tenue el ambiente.

-Debo buscar un modo de agradecérselo…mañana…-se dijo a si misma Lin una vez estuvo acostada mirando el techo- Si no fuera por él… de seguro ahora seguiría en la calle… lo sabia, no es una mala persona-sonríe para si contenta con sus propias conclusiones- buenas noches, Sesshoumaru…-

A penas sus ojos se cierran cae dormida, relajada y contenta duerme muy bien levantándose al día siguiente con renovadas energías.

Miércoles 24 de Octubre. 7:00 a.m.

Sesshoumaru despertó temprano. Luego de tomar una toalla se encamino hacia el baño, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar el agua de la ducha caer.

Mph... Debe ser Piroko que se esta dando un baño... **Así parece... ¿Por qué no entras? Te estas muriendo por hacerlo ¿no?... es sencillo, solo toma el picaporte y jala de el empujando la puerta... y luego estarás dentro... **Mph... no digas tonterías... ¿por quien me tomas? **¿Justamente a mi vas a negarme que te estas muriendo por entrar? Es una joven y bastante atractiva... no cambiara en nada si entras sin hacer ruido y ves la figura de su esbelto cuerpo en el vidrio serigrafiado de la ducha semicircular... nadie se dará cuenta...** Mph... ¿Sólo así te callaras?** Por supuesto... además, si no me haces caso... te estaré molestando TODO el día... **Bien, Bien. cállate de una vez...

Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos pensando en frío mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta para luego bajarlo levemente y empujarla con cuidado... Efectivamente, allí estaba ella... el vidrio se encontraba empañado y con ayuda del serigrafiado del vidrio se hacia difícil la visibilidad. Pero, sin embargo, podía distinguirse su figura.

Por su parte, Lin se encontraba debajo del agua con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada gota caer sobre su rostro para luego recorrer su cuerpo... Luego del baño, cierra el correr del agua y se cubre con una toalla para después abrir la puerta de la ducha encontrándose una pequeña sorpresa...

-Se...Señor Sesshoumaru...-Tartamudea la castaña mirando al albino frente a ella sin entender nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Con este segundo capitulo arriba verán que la historia avanza bastante rápido… será como es obvio, una comedia romántica, pero en la que también habrá misterios y acción… Espero les guste y tener mas reviews para animarnos a escribir!

Eso es otra cosa q quería aclarar, esta historia la escriben dos personas, MaeryxPunkrasia, y Chibi- Chise ( o sea yo xD!).

Quiero agradecer también a las tres personas que dejaron review: _Elen-Ses._, Diego y sesshi23.

Bien! sin mas los dejo, hasta luego!


	3. Una fiesta y un ramo de rosas

**Falling for you**

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh & Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en negrita.

_Narración en 1ra persona _(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Back Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 3:

Una fiesta y un ramo de rosas

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirándose, como si ninguno pudiera creer la situación en la que se hallaban.

Lin fue la primera en reaccionar al recordar que sólo estaba cubierta con una toalla.

-Que… que hace aquí?- murmuró sonrojada clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Mp…-reacciona al oír las palabras de la joven, ya que se había quedado 'embobado' mirándola- Yo… no sabia que estabas duchándote…-ante el silencio de la joven y lo fuera de lugar que él mismo se sentía abre rápidamente la puerta que había dejado entornada y sale.

La chica suspiró intentando que su corazón volviera a su sitio, que había sido eso? Porque Sesshoumaru estaba allí de pie viéndola ducharse?

"_Nunca pensé… que fuera esa clase de persona… **Las apariencias engañan… tan serio y maduro que parecía ser…** mh... tal vez fue un malentendido… **¿Le crees la tontería que dijo como excusa? Es obvio que vino a espirarte…** Basta, no quiero pensar eso de él…"_

Se seca el cabello con la toalla más pequeña y luego se viste preparándose para ir a la oficina… ¿con qué cara lo miraría ahora?

Para peor estarían todo el día juntos en la oficina y luego también en la casa, eso la inquietaba.

Al salir del baño asomó primero la cabeza asegurándose de que el dueño de la casa no estuviera en el pasillo… el solo echo de verlo la hacia enrojecer… pero, ¿no debía estar enojada? ¿Por qué no sentía eso y sin embargo si vergüenza cuando ella no era la que había estado mal? Si por lo menos entendiera lo que sentía…

Luego de soltar un extenso suspiro, va a la cocina, prácticamente guiándose por el sonido de las cacerolas moverse. Al entrar en la cocina ve al albino preparar el desayuno nervioso...

-Se...Señor Sesshoumaru... ¿Quiere que me encargue de eso mientras usted se baña?...-Mira el suelo ruborizada al tiempo q el hombre se daba la vuelta para verla...

-Mnh... Bien, gracias... Señorita Piro...-Dice el joven de ojos dorados siendo interrumpido.

-Lin...-Dijo la aludida repentinamente-Llámeme... por mi nombre, por favor...

-Mmh... bien, Señorita Lin...- Musitó el hombre dejando todo para luego subir...

Lin suspira mirándolo salir y luego toma las cosas comenzando con el desayuno.

Luego de comer en un incomodo silencio, la castaña limpia todo mirando la hora. Después ambos se preparan para salir rumbo hacia el edificio donde entran.

-Buenos días señor Sesshoumaru...-Kikyou lo mira mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días...-Dice el hombre caminando hacia el ascensor, en el cual entra perdiéndose de vista.

-Vaya... llegaron al mismo tiempo...-Dice Kagome sorprendida mirando a Lin-Bonito atuendo...-Agrega con una sonrisa señalando el sweater color negro que dejaba los hombros de la chica, permitiendo ver los breteles de una musculosa blanca, para después mirar la falda color crema de corderoi a tablas y las botas a las rodillas del mismo color.

-Mu...Muchas gracias...-La castaña mira el suelo avergonzada. Sango se ríe y niega con la cabeza ante la inocencia de la joven, con una sonrisa...

-Será mejor que vayas a tu puesto, o el jefe se molestara...-Dice finalmente la joven, por lo que Lin asiente y se encamina rápidamente hacia el ascensor subiendo hasta el último piso... en el trayecto hacia este, miraba su reflejo en los espejos de las paredes de la pequeña caja, mientras pensaba...

_El... ¿en verdad buscaba espiarme mientras me bañaba? **Por supuesto... que desilusión... de un hombre que parecía ser tan respetable... **N-no... no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito... **entonces si le crees...** ¡¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!"-_Debatía interiormente, la chica llevándose las manos cerradas, formando puños, a la cabeza dándose leves golpes con ellas.

-¡¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!-Grita al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. La castaña mira el corredor y a la gente que se asomaba saliendo de sus pequeños cubículos mirando a la chica quien parpadeaba... - jejeje... lo... lo siento...- Dice la castaña con un leve rubor en las mejillas... de verdad estaba avergonzada.

Entra a la oficina donde Sesshomaru hablaba con alguien por teléfono, momentos después corta y mira a la chica.

-Hoy sólo deberás trabajar por la mañana, luego de la hora del almuerzo podes ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarte-

-Pero…el trabajo…-dudó la joven.

-Te estoy autorizando-respondió de modo cortante examinando unos papeles.

-Esta bien… gracias… mh…-hace una pausa y lo mira, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado pero...- Señor Sesshomaru… usted… ¿se arrepiente de lo que ocurrió esta mañana?-

-¿Arrepentirme?-intentaba que su voz sonara indiferente, pero ante las palabras de Lin los recuerdos volvían a su mente avergonzándolo, al ver que no respondí la muchacha se atrevió a agregar algo mas.

-No lo hizo… apropósito ¿no?-lo miraba fijamente pero este le esquivaba la mirada, esto la hacia pensar… pero no podía ser, no sería capaz de eso…

-No venimos acá a discutir asuntos personales-se limitó a decir el albino poniéndose de pie- Vuelve a tu trabajo.-

La castaña asintió y continuó con el informe que había dejado pendiente del día anterior, así el resto de la mañana pasó sin que volvieran a cruzar palabra.

A la hora del almuerzo, Lin se encontró con sus nuevas amigas, Kagome y Sango quien la sorprenden comentándole que esa misma noche habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para ella en un bar cercano, irían la mayoría de sus colegas y allí podría conocerlos a todos y sentirse luego mas cómoda en su trabajo. La muchacha se mostró contenta de tener algo con que entretenerse, y luego de terminar su comida se despidió de las chicas abandonando el edifico para salir en búsqueda de una nueva vivienda.

Sin resultados, y algo desanimada, regresó temprano a la casa con intenciones de preparar la cena para Sesshomaru y así agradecerle el hecho de que le permitiera vivir allí.

El joven de ojos dorados llegó cerca de las 8 y se mostró bastante sorprendido ante la sorpresa de encontrar la cena lista, luego de esto Lin subió a la habitación donde se cambio y arreglo para salir. Al bajar una media hora después y tomar el juego de llaves que el dueño de la casa le había prestado sintió su mirada sobre ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Es que…las chicas… me prepararon un fiesta de bienvenida…-explico jugando con el cordel de su cartera- sabe? Usted podría venir… es en un bar… y seguro se divertirá…

-No gracias, no me agradan ese tipo de reuniones – respondió fríamente volviendo la vista a la televisión.

-Lo entiendo… bien, que descanse…-saluda con la mano, gesto que el joven ignora y sale.

Al llegar vio varias personas sentadas en torno a una mesa, todas bebían algo mientras conversaban entretenidas.

Allí se encontraban Kagome y Sango... la primera discutía con Inuyasha mientras que la segunda suspiraba resinada al igual que Miroku...

La castaña de cabello lacio, al ver a la joven de ojos avellana se pone de pie saludando con la mano...

-¡Lin! ¡Por aquí!-Dice alegremente

La joven sonríe y se acerca mirando a los presentes con una amable expresión en el rostro

-¡¡Bien! Como sabrán, Lin es nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo... claro que lo saben- Suspira –Si la 'reunión' fue por eso...-Agrega resignada, por lo que la castaña de cabello revuelto se ríe por lo bajo...

-Sango, no era necesario que lo dijeras...-Dice Kagome riéndose de su amiga quien se encontraba emocionada y decidida a la vez...

-No importa...-La joven de ojos cafés sonríe levantando un puño, con el cual, le pega a Miroku en la cabeza, ya que este había metido la mano donde no debía(N/A: no importa en que U.A. estemos... el nunca cambia)

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grita la chica molesta mirando al joven de mirar azul quien sonríe con las manos en la cabeza...

-Jeje es... que no podía resistirme...-Dice el chico mirando a la castaña, quien se sienta molesta...

-Toma asiento, Lin...-Kagome hablaba ahora, acercándole una silla a la joven recién llegada, para que se sentara.

-Eh... si gracias...-Musita esta sentándose mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Luego de comer algo todos se quedaron conversando, contando, por lo general, anécdotas a la secretaria del jefe y hablando sobre cada uno. La chica escuchaba atentamente mientras asentía, y de vez en cuando respondía... Era un intento desesperado por olvidar lo que había pasado esa mañana, lo cual, no podía borrar de su cabeza...

-¡¡Al fin llegas Hakudoushi!-Grita Inuyasha mirando la puerta, por la cual entraba un joven de cabello corto hasta los hombros color lila pálido y mirar violáceo.

-Lamento haberme retrasado...-Dice el chico acercándose a la mesa-Es que fui a visitar a mi hermana antes de que se fuera del país, y la visita a Kanna se me hizo bastante extensa...-Agrega divertido y avergonzado a la vez. Luego recorre a los presentes con la vista deteniéndose en la castaña quien conversaba animadamente con Kagome y Sango.

Lin, al notar los ojos del chico sobre ella, voltea a verlo y sonríe...-Mucho gusto... Soy Lin Piroko...

-Ah... tu eres la secretaria del jefe... te había oído mencionar, pero no había tenido el placer de conocerte personalmente...-Dice Hakudoushi galantemente...

-El gusto es mío... Joven...-Dice Lin haciendo un ademán con la mano de modo de que el chico se presentara...

-Hannugi, Hakudoushi Hannugi...-Dice el chico sonriendo elegantemente.

La castaña sonríe complacida y luego bebe un trago del vaso que Kagome acababa de pasarle.

Las horas pasan muy rápido y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya eran las 4 y poco a poco todos iban abandonando el lugar, hasta que finalmente Sango y su azabachada amiga también decidieron que era hora de irse para poder dormir un rato antes de otro agotador día de trabajo.

Lin luego de despedirse comienza a caminar hacia su casa, bueno, la de Sesshomaru, pensando solo en poder dormir un buen rato, hasta que la sorprende Hakudoushi quien la llama por su nombre a media cuadra mas atrás haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó inocentemente la chica deteniéndose para esperarlo.

-Mhhh… es tarde… no es seguro que vuelvas sola… -comenta caminando a su lado.

-Gracias…-le sonríe y mira al frente, pero recuerda que iba hacia la casa del jefe de ambos, que pensaría su compañero si la veía entrar allí? No quería traerle nuevos problemas a Sesshomaru.

Pero tampoco podía rechazar la tan amable invitación de Hakudoushi…por lo que decidió dejar que la acompañe hasta su antiguo departamento para luego de allí irse sola a pie.

La joven de mirada soñadora observaba las calles con tranquilidad, sin notar que el muchacho a su lado no dejaba de observarla con cierta picardía, como si en su mente maquinara algo extraño.

Fueron en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento antiguo de Lin, el sol se asomaba tímido mostrando un hermoso amanecer.

La chica se detiene en la puerta dispuesta a saludarlo cortésmente cuando este la sorprende al tomarle ambas manos.

-Que… ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la ojimiel viéndolo sin entender.

-Sabes… Lin… eres una joven muy linda…-comentó con una sonrisa extraña que hizo a la joven estremecerse.

-B-bueno…gracias…-baja la vista a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rosado.

-No... no es necesario que me agradezcas...-Dice el chico acercándose a la joven de manera tal que la acorrala contra una pared-Es la verdad...-Sonríe y luego de besarla en la frente se separa de ella.

-Te... te invitaría a pasar... pero el lugar es un desastre... y ahora lo único que quiero es dormir...-Murmura la joven por lo bajo avergonzada... el chico se ríe divertido de la inocencia de la chica y la besa en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego...-Comienza a caminar alejándose. La castaña lo mira hasta verlo doblar en la esquina... luego comienza caminar hacia el lado opuesto apresurada llegando rápidamente a la casa... l

Jueves 25 de Octubre. 5:50 a.m.

La ojimiel suspira al notar la hora... el dar toda esa vuelta para que Hakudoushi no se enterara de donde estaba, le había tomado una hora completa... ya no tendría tiempo de dormir, por lo que decidió ir a darse una ducha temprano para despertarse bien y tomar un café.

Camino hasta su habitación y tomó una toalla para luego caminar hacia el baño de puntillas y cerrar la puerta con llave... luego de una ducha con agua levemente fría, consiguió lo que buscaba... se cambio y bajo preparando el desayuno para su jefe y luego bebió un café bien fuerte. Así lograría estar despierta por lo menos toda la mañana... luego vería que hacer...

Mas tarde, volteó al escuchar pasos acercarse y vio entonces al albino entrar en la cocina ya cambiado. Este se sorprendió bastante al ver el desayuno servido. Era extraño y nuevo para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a preparar por sí mismo todo...

-Buenos días-Dice la joven sonriendo abiertamente al hombre quien la mira y asiente...

-Buenos días...-Comenta él para luego sentarse y desayunar en silencio.

Luego de limpiar todo, ambos se encaminan hacia el edificio de oficinas perteneciente a la empresa del joven de ojos dorados. Una vez allí, ambos entran...

Lin mira hacia los escritorios de la recepción, ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba ahí... ladea la cabeza y luego se apresura a seguir al hombre de frió mirar.

Una vez en sus puestos, cada uno comienza con su respectivo trabajo. Sesshoumaru suspira para luego levantar un poco la vista de la carpeta que leía para ver la espalda de la chica que estaba sentada frente a una computadora organizando el horario del caballero.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? **¿Eres idiota o que? Es por que esta chica está comenzando a despertar cosas que Kagura nunca logró...** No... Yo... yo amo a Kagura... por eso me case con ella... **Crees amarla pero no es así... vamos amigo... soy tu conciencia... yo soy tu...** Cállate... deja de molestarme de una buena vez... no te necesito... ahora... si me permites... quiero continuar con mi trabajo...** entonces deja de mirar a la joven que esta frente tuyo y metete en esa carpeta que tienes en las manos...** ¡¡No te quepa duda de que eso haré! **Bien...** ¡¡Bien!"-_Dice el hombre para sus adentros decidido... sin embargo no podía despegar sus ojos de la chica quien se mostraba tranquila haciendo sus deberes.

"_Mhhh… debo hacer algo para poder volver a concentrarme en lo que hago… y tiene q ser rápido… no veo la hora de que sea sábado…**Eso es mentira, no sientes deseos de que tu esposa regrese y mucho menos de que Lin se vaya… **Tal vez extrañe sus desayunos… **solo eso?** Claro que si" _–suspira molesto consigo mismo haciendo a la ojimiel voltear.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Sesshomaru? –preguntó con su voz naturalmente dulce.

-No… sigue tu trabajo…-se limito a responder el joven de traje volviendo la vista rápidamente a sus carpetas. La chica simplemente sonrió y siguió con su labor.

Jueves 25 de Octubre. 8 p.m.

Lin salía junto con Sesshomaru del gigantesco edificio, cuando iban hacia la cochera Hakudoushi llama a la muchacha haciéndola voltear, esta abre la boca con sorpresa al ver que el joven llevaba un hermosos ramo de rosas rojas que le entrega sonriente, del mismo colgaba una tarjeta con el hombre de la castaña que se ruboriza.

-¿Para mi? Pero… ¿por qué…?-toma el ramo algo apenada, luego vuelve la vista a Sesshomaru quien ya subía al auto 'sin haber notado la interrupción'.

-No debiste molestarte…-murmura ella.

-No es molestia al contrario, es un cumplido-sonríe- te ibas…con el jefe?-entrecierra los ojos de modo sospechoso.

-Eh? Yo… mmhh bueno si… es que íbamos a comprar unos archivadores que necesito en la oficina…-

-ahh ya veo…-suspira- bueno, será mejor que te apresures porque parece que va a dejarte-comenta observando el auto ponerse en marcha.

-¡Si! Será mejor que ya me vaya… ¡hasta luego!-lo saluda con la mano mientras se acercaba al vehículo que luego de que ella sube se pone en marcha.

Sesshomaru manejaba en silencio viendo al frente, hasta que unos minutos después desvía la mirada a Lin quien observaba el ramo sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Parece que te volviste alguien popular…fiesta de bienvenida… ahora flores…-comenta con aparente desintegres.

-Si… todos son muy amables conmigo…-sonríe viéndolo- En especial usted que me permitió quedarme en su casa…-

-Mh…sólo hasta el sábado –aclaro volviendo la vista a la calle.

Lin asintió en silencio, sentía como de a poco las cosas mejoraban, como se hacía amigos rápidamente en esa ciudad completamente desconocida para ella.

Al llegar a la casa la joven deja la cena preparándose y sube a su habitación donde disca el numero de su hermano, acostumbraba llamarlo cada jueves.

-¿Diga?-Se escucha la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono...

-Hermano...-Murmura la castaña sonriente al escucharlo.

-¿¿Lin?... ¡¡Vaya! ¿¿Como estas? Que alegría escucharte...-El muchacho mostraba sorpresa en su voz...

-Bankotsu... yo estoy bien... te extraño mucho...-La castaña suspira.-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Tengo un nuevo empleo... trabajo en una de las empresas de aquí, de Tokio...-Sonríe para sí misma...

-¿En serio? Entonces debes ganar mucho dinero...-Hace una pausa escuchando la afirmación de la chica...-Y, ¿cuál es tu puesto en la empresa?-

-Soy la secretaria del jefe...- La castaña hablaba bajo, de modo de no molestar al albino, mirando el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa de noche-Y tengo muchos amigos... estoy muy contenta-

-Ya veo... bien que bueno... y... dime ¿Te llevas bien con el?- Musita el hombre.

-Ehm... no sabría decírtelo...-responde la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Ah... bueno... Lin, de verdad necesito que me envíes algo de dinero...-El chico sonaba serio.

-Ah... si... pero aun no recibo mi paga... prometo que en cuanto la reciba te enviare dinero...-Dice la castaña decidida.

-Bien... pero... necesito que consigas mas del que puedes llegar a ganar...-Al escuchar a su hermana cuestionarse suspira-Lin... quiero que enamores a tu jefe y consigas de su dinero... el debe tener mucho, ¿no?

-S...si... pero, hermano...-Titubea la joven.

-Lin... por favor, hazlo por mí... ¿si?-Suplica el joven al otro lado del teléfono.

-B...bien...-Dice la joven algo nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias, Lin... Ah... tengo que colgar... nos vemos pronto, hermana...-Dice el chico alegre.

-Bien... adiós, hermano...-dice la chica para luego colgar...

-Mhh jajaja... Lin... eres tan inocente... y es tan fácil engañarte...-Murmura una voz masculina.

Mientras la chica de ojos avellana apagaba su celular para mirar por la ventana... tenía que conseguir aquel dinero para su hermano... pero no estaba segura de que esa fuera la manera correcta... suspira y luego se acuesta pensando que hacer para luego quedarse dormida...

"_Debo hacer lo que mi hermano dijo... tengo que ayudarlo..."-_Piensa a medida que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose dormida.

--------------------------------------------------

N/A: sip! Actualizamos rápido… tal vez demasiado… jaja una vez a la semana me parece un tiempo normal... q creen?

Contenta al ver mas reviews q en el primer chap espero q esto siga en aumento jejeje… aceptamos ideas, sugerencias, y cualquier critica constructiva…

Ahora si! Hora de responder a los queridos lectores… responderé también a los que dejaron review en el primer cap.

Elen-Ses.: Te aseguro q no le dejaremos a medias… mientras tengamos lectores xD! Me alegra q te guste! Tu review me animo mucho! Mil gracias! Quien imaginas q es la esposa de Sessh?...

Diego: otro review extraño… jaja gracias por leer! Terminarlo en 2 meses? Creo q estas loco xDD subiremos uno a la semana siempre que podamos… pero dos meses! Jaken no tendrá relación con Sesshomaru… al menos por ahora no esta en nuestros planes.

Sesshi23: gracias por tu alentador review! Ojalá te guste lo que sigue… Con respecto a lo de la esposa de Sessh… en el próximo se enteraran quien es… lo imaginan?

Sakura04: Prometemos no tardar en actualizar, hasta ahora vamos bien con eso xD Y me alegra q la trama te resulte original! Gracias! Saya: Si, la verdad pobre Lin… jajaja y Sessh solo actuó por impulso! Además parece q a Lin no le desagrado del todo xD!

Belglez: gracias por el review! Aquí la continuación.

Miry: Parece q a muchos les choco el echo de q este casado… pero bueno es un problemilla mas que habrá q resolver jejeje…

Bien! espero les haya gustado! Ja ne!

Chibi chise


	4. Confundido corazón

**Falling for you**

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh & Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en negrita.

_Narración en 1ra persona _(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Back Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 4:

Confundido corazón

Viernes 26 de Octubre .3 pm.

Sesshomaru le entrega un sobre a la chica quien se mostraba intrigada, al abrirlo encuentra en su interior el dinero correspondiente a su sueldo y además un pasaje en avión a Paris.

-Pero…usted dijo que el suelo era fin de mes… -comentó la chica mirándolo sin entender.

-¿No lo necesitas ahora? –respondió viéndola de reojo por sobre sus hojas.

-Si… gracias…-suspira- y esto que significa?-preguntó levantando el pasaje.

-El lunes vamos allí- dijo simplemente acomodando los papeles en sus cajones.

-¿Q-qué? ¿¿Juntos?-se sonroja sin saber que pensar.

- Es un viaje de negocios y necesito que me acompañes como mi secretaria –agrega secamente.

-Ahh claro…-asiente- que bien, será una buena oportunidad para conocer ese sitio…-sonríe emocionada.

Viernes 26 de Octubre .8 pm.

-Es viernes por la noche… vamos… di que si Lin…-le rogaba Hakudoushi a la joven quien no sabía si aceptar o no su invitación al cine.

-Esta bien…pero deja que regrese a cambiarme… nos encontramos allí en la puerta…-dice la chica aceptando.

-Bien!-sonríe complacido- te prometo que la pasaremos bien, a las 9 entonces- la besa en la mejilla y se va.

La castaña se apresura a llegar a la cochera donde Sesshomaru ya estaba a punto de partir dejándola.

-La...Lamento la demora...-Dice la chica una vez dentro del auto para suspirar agotada de tanto correr... el edificio era demasiado grande... mas de lo que ella se había imaginado...-Muchas gracias por esperar...-Sonríe para luego acomodar el cinturón de seguridad.

-Mmh... y...¿por qué te tardaste?-Musita el frío jefe mirando al frente mientras conducía.

-Es que... Hakudoushi me retuvo... lo siento...-Dice avergonzada la castaña.

-Ya veo... parece que te llevas muy bien con él... _"**¿¿Acaso son... Celos?** Para nada..."_ y... ¿por qué te retuvo?...-Mira a la joven quien se sonroja.

-Q...quiere que vayamos al cine...-Lin mira por la ventana-en 1 hora tenemos que encontrarnos allí...

-Ya veo... bien...-Dice el hombre aparentando tranquilidad.

-Ah... cierto... Señor Sesshoumaru... ya encontré un sitio donde quedarme... un edificio de departamentos cerca de la oficina...-Sonríe-Con el dinero que me dio podré pagar el primer mes... muchas gracias...-La joven hablaba emocionada.

-Bien por ti...-Dice únicamente Sesshoumaru mirándola de reojo-Y... ¿cuándo te mudaras allí?-

-Mañana en la mañana... una amiga me ayudara a llevar mis cosas... tengo mis muebles en el garaje de su casa...-La castaña mira hacia el frente pensativa... de repente había recordado a su hermano y la conversación del día anterior.

-Ah... debes de estar contenta...-Dice el hombre disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la casa.

-Ya no seré mas una molestia para usted... fue muy amable por ayudarme...-La joven le sonríe abiertamente, despertando de repente de su ensimismamiento.

Una vez llegan, Lin se cambia y prepara la cena, para después irse hacia el cine, donde se encontraría con Hakudoushi. Un par de horas mas tarde regresa algo cansada. Otra vez había ido hasta su antiguo departamento para que Hakudoushi no mal pensara... pero, esta vez, le había costado mucho librarse de él...

#.#.#. Flash Back .#.#.#

Ambos jóvenes salían del cine. Hakudoushi reía divertido mientras que Lin miraba el suelo avergonzada... habían visto una película de terror... y Lin, al asustarse, abrazo al novio de una chica junto a ellos llamando al chico de cabello corto que la acompañaba...

-Lin... que asustadiza eres...-Le sonríe divertido.

-Es que no me gustan esas películas... de pequeña siempre me asustaban con eso...-Dice la castaña levantando la vista con un gesto que mostraba la vergüenza que sentía, lo cual la hacia ver aún mas dulce... la hacia ver igual de frágil que una niña pequeña...

-Vamos a dar una vuelta?-propone ofreciéndole su brazo cortésmente.

-Mhh… si… esta bien…-sonríe levemente y acepta su invitación caminando a su lado.

Luego de conversar sobre cosas sin importancia, como el trabajo y sus estudios se detienen en el parque principal que estaba preciosamente decorado por la noche dejando fascinada a la muchacha.

-Me alegra que te guste…-comenta de buen humor-Ven…-le toma la mano haciéndola sentarse junto a la fuente principal- Sabes? Ay una leyenda sobre este lugar…-

-Una leyenda? –preguntó Lin mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

-Hace tiempo, existieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que se amaban mucho, pero, por 'pertenecer a distintos mundos' como decían sus padres, no pudieron estar juntos. Una noche como esta, decidieron frente a esta misma fuente, jurarse amor eterno... para después morir juntos bebiendo el mismo veneno, de la misma copa. Sus almas se elevaron y crearon dos nuevas estrellas que se dice que solo pueden verse desde aquí por parejas que realmente se quieran… ellos, las vigilan cuidando que su amor no termine de forma trágica como el de ellos y que puedan ser felices –sonríe...

-Es… una historia muy bella…-responde Lin algo conmovida.

-Crees que puedas verlas? –pregunta el joven en un tono mas bajo.

-Que pueda…verlas?-responde la ojimiel sin acabar de entender, luego, por inocencia y curiosidad, y tal vez por acto reflejo, volvió la vista al cielo azulado, buscando una estrella en particular, que claro esta, no logró diferenciar dentro del mar de estrellas que bañaban el paño negrusco.

Para cuando hubo reaccionado, Hakudoushi había tomado con delicadeza el rostro y sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella conformando un beso. La muchacha confundida y avergonzada se separo de él con lentitud ya que temía ofenderlo y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza a lo que él suspiró.

#.#.#. Fin del Flash Back .#.#.#

Sábado 27 de Octubre .10 am.

Era su día favorito, uno de los pocos que podía dormir hasta cerca de las diez de la mañana y despertarse sin el maldito sonido del despertador en su oído. Claro que esa mañana su despertar no fue mucho más pacífico.

-Que son esos gritos? Mmhh a esta hora…-murmura para si para luego suspirar cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, hasta que de repente reaccionó al notar que era la voz de Kagura, ya había vuelto?

Se pone de pie y va a la cocina desde donde parecía provenir el griterío encontrándose allí con una llamativa escena.

-En qué pensabas cuando la trajiste aquí? Te volviste loco, Sesshoumaru?-Gritaba la mujer de cabello castaño sujeto en un rodete y ojos color rubí...

-Kagura... no grites... necesitaba ayuda y yo se la ofrecí...-Decía calmadamente el albino para luego mirar a Lin por sobre el hombro de Kagura, quien voltea a verla molesta...

-Claro! Ayudarla...-Dice molesta la mujer-Tu... niñita! Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ya mismo! Entendido?-

-S...sí...-Dice asustada la joven para luego hacer una reverencia-Lamento mucho las molestias... muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Señor Sesshoumaru...-Agrega para luego subir y tomar sus cosas, saliendo, rápidamente, del lugar. Sin si quiera darle tiempo al albino de detenerla... un momento... DETENERLA? Sesshoumaru sacude la cabeza enérgicamente y mira a Kagura...

"_Se ve hermosa... **Si... pero no es tan hermosa como Lin... no?** Cállate... ella es mi esposa... y... y yo amo a mi esposa! **Claro... seguro!** Déjame en paz!"_- suspira molesto con sus propios pensamientos y mira a Kagura... la veía quejarse, puesto que veía sus labios moverse, pero a decir verdad no la escuchaba... ni una palabra.

Por su parte, Lin, toma un taxi encaminándose a su nuevo departamento... en la entrada se encuentra con el dueño, un hombre amable y con la expresión de un padre cariñoso en el rostro, a quien le paga el primer mes, para luego recibir las llaves... después, con ayuda de Ayame, su amiga, y Kouga, el novio de esta; suben las cosas para luego acomodarlas.

Para esa tarde ya estaba todo terminado... satisfecha con el trabajo hecho, va al baño donde se ducha. Mas tarde se prepara la cena y come, para después retirarse a dormir pensando en esa mirada color dorado que no podía salir de su cabeza...

"_**Creo que te enamoraste...** no... es mentira... **Si me preguntas a mi... deberías quedarte con Hakudoushi... es amable, atento, besa muy bien... y no esta casado... pequeño detalle que hay que tener en cuenta... **déjame en paz... quiero dormir...** pero... todo esto lo piensas tu misma... yo soy tu, recuerdas?** Mmh! Como digas! Pero déjame en paz... **bien, bien... tu ganas**"_-La castaña mueve levemente la cabeza molesta intentando librar esos pensamientos... luego se cubre con las sábanas y cierra los ojos internándose en su mundo de ensueño.

Domingo 28 de octubre. 09:30 a.m.

La castaña de ojos avellana despierta algo concracturada debido a la mala posición que había adoptado al dormir. Miró la hora en su reloj y se puso en marcha... como era temprano se puso ropa deportiva... había decidido salir a correr... el día se encontraba soleado y templado, por lo que, no le pareció una mala idea...

Su mente sólo vaga entre sus últimos recuerdos, esa semana realmente había sido extraña… y pensar que al día siguiente, antes de partir de viaje con Sesshomaru debía rendir un final…suspira resignada mientras iba ya de regreso, dispuesta a dar los últimos repasos.

Lunes 29 de octubre .10 a.m.

Agotada tanto física como mentalmente la joven abandonó la facultad apresurándose para llegar a tiempo para el vuelo que salía en 15 minutos.

"_Por culpa a de todo esto ayer casi no pude estudiar…-_suspira-_ Bankotsu… debo conseguir rápido ese dinero que necesitas… tal vez… este viaje sea una buena oportunidad…"-_asiente para si y se acerca saludando al ambarino con una sonrisa.

Abordaron luego de dejar su equipaje sentándose en los lugares reservados, la joven ojimiel bosteza cubriéndose la boca y luego mira a su acompañante quien tenia la vista fija en el exterior. Aunque su aspecto no lo mostraba en lo mas mínimo se sentina algo nervioso e inquieto ante la idea de viajar a solas con Lin.

Desvía la vista hacia su derecha al sentir un nuevo peso sobre su hombro, la cabeza de la chica reposaba con tranquilidad en este mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados probablemente dormida.

Lunes 29 de octubre .1 p.m.

El ambarino ingresa a la recepción del hotel acompañado por su secretaria que se mantenía callada. Se trataba de un edificio enorme, de varios pisos, con un amplio jardín con pileta, galerías, confitería, comedor, todo de muy elegante y de alta categoría, debería tratarse de un hotel muy caro.

-Como dice? –exclamó Sesshomaru con notoria molestia a la mujer del otro lado del escritorio quien se sobresalta al ver que el hombre levantaba la voz.

-Bueno… disculpe… pero usted sólo reservó una habitación señor Singan…-respondió apenada la rubia empleada.

-Mhh… no se si llegues a notarlo…pero somos dos...por lo tanto, no me importa cual sea la reserva que alguno de mis incompetentes empleados, exijo una habitación mas –agregó serenándose un poco, puesto que solo era cuestión de pedir un lugar mas.

-Eso no podrá ser señor Singan… vera, acaba de llegar un grupo considerable de turistas que ocupo lo que quedaba disponible…-explicó casi un murmullo algo temerosa.

-Mmmh... si no hay mas remedio...-Dice el frívolo ambarino mirando de reojo a la castaña que estaba de pie unos cuantos pasos detrás de el con su maleta aun en sus manos, mirando el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo sentimos mucho...-La mujer rubia suspira y hace una reverencia con la cabeza para luego llamar al botones, quien toma las maletas y los guía hacia la habitación en la cual permanecerían el muchacho de larga cabellera plateada, y su secretaria.

-Bien... aquí es...-Dice el joven de uniforme bordo abriendo la puerta de la habitación dejando ver el lugar...

El dormitorio era amplio, una de las mas elegantes suites; mini bar, un balcón con una bella vista, un baño amplio, televisor de pantalla plana y bastante grande, y una gran cama matrimonial... un momento, una gran cama matrimonial? La castaña se sonroja notoriamente al verla y sacude la cabeza, luego camina entrando en la habitación...

-Muy bien... Señor aquí tiene las llaves... y esto...-Agrega el botones dándole las llaves de la habitación y un cartel que se cuelga en la puerta con la frase "No molestar" en distintos idiomas...

-Y... ¿qué significa esto?-Dice el frívolo hombre mirando al botones quien se ríe pícaramente.

-Jejeje... usted sabe...-Dice el joven con picardía para luego suspirar y luego de soltar unos gemidos fingidos aullar...

-Mmh... ¿Por quién me toma?-Dice el hombre de ojos dorados notablemente molesto.-Ella es MI secretaria... y fue por su incompetencia que debemos compartir la habitación...-Dice para si pero en voz alta intentando calmarse.

-Si... bien...-Dice el botones con aire resignado para luego salir cerrando la puerta.

Sesshoumaru suspira y luego comienza a acomodar sus cosas, Lin lo mira y luego lo imita. Una vez que terminan, la castaña se asoma al balcón mientras que su jefe entraba a darse un baño.

_-"Estúpido botones... ¿Qué se cree? Ella es mi secretaria... nada mas... esta habitación será para dormir y nada mas... **Bien que te gusto la idea que dio... **n-no... Deja de decir estupideces... **claro, claro... y vas a negarme A MI que no te avergonzaste... pero a la vez sentiste deseos de hacer lo que ese tipo dio a entender...** no me avergoncé... mmh ¿por qué debería? Yo se que no va a pasar lo que el dio a entender... **mmmh... pero te gustaría que pasara... ¿o piensas decirme que no? Jajaja por favor... ni tu te crees eso... **Mmmh cállate de una vez... déjame en paz...** bien, bien... no te 'molestare' mas... **bien!..."_- El ambarino cierra los ojos sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo... luego, sale y se pone la bata de baño tomando una toalla mas pequeña para ponérsela en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo si supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza?...- Dice el muchacho mirándose en el espejo para luego suspirar con los ojos cerrados... -¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese conocido a Lin antes de mi compromiso con Kagura?- sacude la cabeza... ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Tenia que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza... pero... con ella cerca, seria difícil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Aquí el 4to capitulo! Y las cosas se ponen mas emocionantes jojojo…pobre Sessh se va a volver loco… jaajaja pronto lemmon, no desesperen! xD! Ahora si, agradecimientos a los corazones generosos q dejaron un review!

sesshi23: tu review fue muy alentador como siempre! D mil gracias! Lo de Kagura si q fue terrible… xDD pobre Sessh… jaja q te pareció este chap?

Anónima: jaja me alegro q te guste el perfil de Sesshomaru… ms sorpresas!

Diego: Lemmon? En el próximo chap! Jaja la conciencia de Sesshomaru es muy cómica… siempre lo contradice en todo, jaja me alegro q te guste.

Saya: jajaja gracias por tu review, sessh esta bastante confundido… y ahora también Lin… q pasara?

Miry: a mi también me gusta Bankotsu, pero es justo para el papel de malo xD!

Sakura04: Vas a ver q sus planes de a poco se irán modificando… grax por leer!

Y esto es todo por ahora! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su comentario y a los q no les pedimos q lo hagan xD! En una semana la actualizacion!

Suerte! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise


	5. Todos los hombres son iguales

Falling for you

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh & Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en negrita.

_Narración en 1ra persona _(Generalmente de Sesshomaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Back Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

ATENCION: Este capitulo contiene "Lemmon" así que al que le desagrade no tiene q leerlo. Si saltean este chap podrán seguir la historia ya que en el capitulo siguiente algunos hechos de este episodio tendrán repercusiones en la historia. Espero a los aficionados al lemmon que les guste!

Capítulo 5:

Todos los hombres son iguales

Lunes 29 de octubre .2 p.m.

Sesshomaru se apresuró a salir ya que tenía una reunión en menos de una hora, Lin se ofreció a acompañarlo entendiéndolo como su deber de secretaria pero el se negó rotundamente haciendo a ella preguntarse el motivo por el cual lo había acompañado.

Lo vio salir y se sentó en la cama de dos plazas dando un extenso suspiro. ¿Qué hacia allí realmente? Una respuesta la inquietaba mas que otra…

Realmente no conocía a su jefe, le había parecido una buena persona al invitarla a quedarse en su casa hasta que consiguiera otro lugar…pero se había llevado una decepción al descubrirlo espiándola mientras se duchaba… y ahora? Todo estaba neutro entre ellos, su relación, como debía ser, era estrictamente profesional. Pero…¿Por qué se perdía en sus ojos cada mañana cuando lo saluda con una sonrisa al llegar a la oficina? ¿Por qué el había tomado por costumbre alcanzarla a su casa después de la jornada diaria?

Se dejó caer de espaldas mirando el techo, estaba casada, sería imposible… Pero claro, Bankotsu, debía hacer algo para poder obtener mas dinero y enviárselo a su hermano menor…Y una oportunidad como esa, los dos solos, en esa habitación… no volvería a ocurrir, no podía pasarla por alto… suspira y asiente para sí poniéndose de pie.

Iba a sorprenderlo de modo que terminara por agradarle… pero que haría? Como reaccionaría Sesshoumaru ante cualquier insinuación por su parte? Y si la despedía? Pero... no perdía nada con intentarlo...

Finalmente... Sesshoumaru llega luego de la hora del te. Allí la castaña estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro. El hombre la miró un momento en silencio.

Solo la miré... y luego perdí el control en mi mismo, no recuerdo como es que terminamos así... pero por su cara de sorpresa, parece que yo di el punta pie...

La castaña estaba tranquila, hasta sentir peso en la cama. Miró hacia los lados, pero no había nadie. Luego sintió un aire cálido darle en la oreja, haciéndola mirar hacia arriba. Pero... ¿qué era lo que hacía Sesshoumaru? Efectivamente, el estaba prácticamente sobre ella. Mirándola fijo, intimidándola con la mirada... la respiración de la joven se entrecortó al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Se...señor Sesshoum...-Intentó decir la castaña pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que, el hombre de ojos dorados y expresión fría había capturado sus labios fundiéndolos en un beso. La joven se mostró confundida ante tal actitud por parte de su jefe ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Una vez que se separan, o, mejor dicho, el hombre se aleja de ella un poco para poder mirarla, la joven no logra evitar sonrojarse apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir... ¿qué había sido eso? Y... ¿por qué le pareció disfrutarlo? Estaba totalmente confundida...

Al ver al hombre acercarse disponiéndose a besarla de nuevo lo detiene cubriendo, con su mano derecha, los labios del ambarino.

-Se...Señor Sesshoumaru... esto...-La castaña baja la mirada avergonzada... ¿por qué lo disfruto? ¿qué demonios hacía? Se supone que ella quería ayudar a su hermano buscando ese dinero... pero a la vez... demonios, en momentos como esos, odiaba ser como era... una joven inocente y amable...

Por su parte, el hombre de mirada fría, la contemplaba en silencio... esperando a que dijera algo, que terminara de decir lo que había comenzado. Al verla retirar la mano, suspira y se pone de pie... –_"**Eres un genio! La asustaste! Idiota...** déjame en paz... **Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer ¿No?** Claro que si... ¿por quien me tomas?** Y ¿por qué lo hiciste?** No se... pensé que tu tendrías la respuesta a eso..."_-El ambarino miraba por sobre el hombro a la chica quien ahora estaba sentada en la cama con una mano en el pecho, aun con esa expresión de sorpresa en el hombro.

Todo estaba silencioso entre ellos, hasta que, repentinamente, un estruendo en el cielo, seguido por una fuerte lluvia, los sobresalto. La castaña se pone de pie y suspira... Luego de darse un baño de agua tibia y ponerse su pijama. Al salir del baño, nota que su jefe había salido de nuevo... toma aire un poco mas calmada y mira, por la ventana, como llovía en el exterior, como los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo...

-Señor Sesshoumaru...-Murmura la joven perdida, para luego sobresaltarse mirando al exterior... otro fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo, la había tomado por sorpresa- Será mejor que me duerma… ¿o acaso pretendo esperarlo despierta? –sonríe para si ante la tonta idea que se estaba planteando y luego se acuesta abrigándose para enseguida dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------

Martes 30 octubre. 9 a.m.

La castaña se despierta al sentir los rayos cálidos del solo sobre el rostro, se friega los ojos y se incorpora somnolienta. Se apresura a ver hacia ambos lados, preguntándose si Sesshoumaru estaría allí, durmiendo a su lado… El corazón volvió a latirle con normalidad al ver que no estaba, pero podía oír la ducha abierta por lo que imaginó que debía estarse bañando… Se incorporó y se vistió…

El sólo hecho de saber que lo vería de un momento a otro la hacía temblar, encogerse… Al terminar de abrochar sus botas se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, para mostrar al hombre que el día anterior le había robado un beso. Vestía con su traje de siempre, y parecía listo para salir, le dedica una mirada minuciosa ante la cual la chica se sonroja y baja la mirada intentando imaginar lo que podía estar pensando.

-Estas lista? –Preguntó el albino tomando su portafolio.

-Tiene…una reunión?-consultó ella dudando.

-Claro, no piensas venir?-abrió la puerta para salir.

-S-si…-asiente poniéndose de pie y luego de tomar su cartera sale siguiéndolo hasta el estacionamiento donde viajan en auto hasta el sitio de la reunión, un enorme edificio de aspecto importante. Ambos ingresaron yendo hasta una de las tantas salas donde empresarios de imponente aspecto los esperaban, todos ya canosos y arrugados, demostraban experiencia a la hora de debatir y proponer negocios.

Uno en particular le llamó la atención, de cabello negro y sujetado prolijamente con una tensa hacia atrás, era el más joven del grupo junto con su jefe, ambos conversaban interesados en un proyecto para una nueva propaganda.

Momentos después antes de que la joven de ojos avellana hubiera alcanzado a percibirlo, los dos muchachos habían llegado a un concreto acuerdo, por lo que el morocho se puso de píe, pudo oír que lo llamaban Hiten.

-Puedes acompañarlo para que te entregue los papeles? –preguntó Sesshoumaru al ver a la joven perdida.

-Eh?... Si, claro…-asintió y también se puso de píe siguiendo al nuevo 'aliado' de su jefe.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la habitación donde estaba hospedado. Cuando él abrió la puerta y miró por sobre su hombro a Lin con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro la joven sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Como si predigiera algo malo.

-B...bien... los papeles que necesitamos?-La castaña lo mira intentando disimular los escalofríos que sentía ante esa extraña mirada de Hiten.

-Papeles? Nosotros no necesitamos papeles...-Dice el hombre de larga melena acercándose a la castaña quien daba pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared-No necesitamos nada...-Agrega en un susurro acercándose la oído de la chica al tiempo que la acorralaba, para luego besar su cuello, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba al pecho de la chica...

-Q...qué cree que hace?-La joven intenta empujarlo, lo cual fue imposible, ya que él la superaba en tamaño y fuerza.

-Juguemos un momento... te parece, Lin?-El azabachado la mira al tiempo que le desabotonaba la camisa... la joven en defensa le dio un cachetazo volteándole el rostro-Vaya...-Dice el chico mirándola con una sonrisa-Con que... así jugaremos?... bien...-El joven de trenza se saca la corbata y ata las manos de la joven en su espalda, para luego tumbarla en la cama. Tras posicionarse sobre ella, sigue con lo que hacía; desabotonaba la camisa lentamente mientras besaba cada rincón de piel que encontraba y acariciaba sus muslos.

Una vez se la hubo quitado por completo... continuo con su falda... con sutileza la deslizo para luego deleitarse viendo el físico de la joven. Luego de observarla con ojos lujuriosos unos minutos, se acerco a sus labios, los cuales beso desaforadamente, después continuó con su cuello y bajo a su pecho, donde jugo con sus senos, dando pequeños mordiscos suaves, mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por entre la ropa interior de la chica llegando a tocar su feminidad.

-Deténgase señor Hiten... se lo ruego...-La castaña sollozaba mientras intentaba moverse para liberarse de aquel hombre.

-jajaja crees que así me detendré? Ahora eres mía...-El azabachado la mira mientras continuaba con su 'juego'.

Lin, por su parte, había comenzado a llorar... tenía miedo... estaba totalmente aterrada... Sentía como la circulación a sus manos no llegaba, y como el peso del chico sobre ella se hacia mas notorio impidiéndole moverse.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos que para la joven resultan eternos, el chico se endereza y toma su corbata para después acomodársela viéndose en el espejo de la habitación...

-Vístete...-Suelta el hombre tranquilamente... para luego mirarla con una sonrisa llena de lujuria en el rostro. La castaña bajo la mirada aterrada y se vistió rápidamente-Que niña tan obediente...-Dice el empresario acercándose a ella para luego tomarla de la cintura y besarla mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camisa.

Luego de darle los papeles, el azabachado, salió; dejando sola a una castaña que temblaba de miedo. Después de calmarse volvió con su jefe, al salón de conferencias, donde también se encontraban los demás empresarios. La chica le dio los papeles y luego se sentó en su sitio en silencio.

-Tardaste mucho-comentó simplemente el albino mirando la carpeta llena de hojas que acababa de entregarle la castaña.

-Lo lamento…-murmuró ella apretando los puños sobe su falda la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que logró contener a tiempo.

-Tienes el resto de la tarde libre-agregó poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás hombres de la sala.

-Pero…-musitó insegura.

-Ya no te necesito por hoy –concluyó abandonando el recinto, ella se apresuró a seguir para caminar a su lado.

-Volvemos al hotel?-consultó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-Quieres que te alcance hasta algún lugar?-peguntó el hombre encendiendo el vehículo. La chica se apresuró negar con la cabeza mientras examinaba sus zapatos como si estos tuvieran algo interesante.

Sesshomaru la mira rápidamente de reojo para volver la vista al transito al momento de salir del estacionamiento, había notado su conducta extraña y no podía imaginar a que se debía. Claro que no esperaba que se lo contara precisamente a él…

"_Porque deben ser así los hombres?-_pensaba la joven recordando lo sucedido- _Todos… piensan en lo mismo… porque solo te usan para después simular que no ocurrió nada? –_se seca los ojos ya que empezaba a notar su vista nublada- _Me gustaría que Bankotsu estuviera aquí…me siento… tan sola…**Pero no lo estas **Como que no? que dices? **Tienes a Sesshomaru…**Pero… el es mi jefe… **Pienso que es algo mas que eso, para ti significa algo mas… y el beso que te dio el otro día… tiene que haber significado algo no crees?**__No se… ya no me confundas…**Creo que deberías decírselo **Decirle? Decirle que?** Que va a ser! Lo que pasó con Hiten…**Para que se lo diría? Tal vez se enfade conmigo por involucrarme con sus negocios y quiera despedirme…**No seas tonta, seguro va a ponerse de tu lado… Vale la pena intentar… o quieres que ocurra de nuevo?...**No, claro que no… Bien… intentaré hablar con Sesshomaru…"_

Antes de que llegara a notarlo ya habían llegado al lujoso hotel y ambos bajaban del auto dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían. Sesshomaru entró en el cuarto y luego de releer unos papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz vuelve a tomar su maleta disponiéndose a salir.

-Tiene… un momento? Necesitaría… hablar con usted sobre algo…-murmuró ella apenada y avergonzada por lo que planeaba decir, se sentía tonta.

-Bien, dime, pero que sea rápido porque tengo que estar en otro lugar en menos de una hora-comentó examinando su reloj corroborando el horario.

La muchacha de ojos avellana suspiró liberando algo de angustia y miró fijamente los ojos dorados frente a ella.

Lo había desisto, le explicaría todo, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y en ese momento él era el único que estaba allí para escucharla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Desees de una semana aquí presentamos el 5to capitulo de la historia, que les pareció? Gustó? Las cosas avanzan bastante rápido… como reaccionará Sessh cuando se entere lo ocurrido con su preciada secretaria? Lo verán en poco tiempo…

Ahora si contesto y agradezco los reviews!

Saya: acción? Q te pareced la acción de este chap? Jaja no es lemmon entre Rin y Sessh justamente…

Sesshi23: jaja muchas dudas por lo q veo, se irán aclarando a medida transcurra la historia, y todos los personajes tendrán su papel importante.

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne: El fic evoluciona rápido porque la idea es q sea divertido y dinámico, en cuanto a Lin claro q es diferente a la de la serie, pero eso es xq en la serie aún es una niña pequeña, nosotras la imaginamos como una joven de ya unos 20 años… Espero tu próximo review junto con la opinión sobre este chap!

Miry: jajaa veremos q tal este capi, y ya veremos q sucede con Kagura!

Sakura04: diferente? Eso eso bueno o malo? Espero q bueno! ) gracias por leer!

HawkAngel XD: acá esta el 5to cap! Grax x leer!

inuyashaluchi: de los simpson? La verdad no xD! Solo se nos ocurrió como una parte cómica q los hiciera pensr en "esa" posibilidad… jeje en este cap hay lemmon, pero no de ese q todos esperaban. Grax x leer!

Bienn! A diferencia de los primeros 5 caps que ya teníamos escritos de ahora en mas tenemos q comenzar a pensar y escribir de nuevo! X suerte ya casi termina el colea si q habrá mas tiempo libre para dejar volar la imaginación y sentarse frente a la pc… Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas o lo q quieran! Dejen review! Cuantos mas reviews mas rápido el siguiente chap!

Suerte! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise


	6. Relación prohibida

_Falling for you_

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh&Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en **negrita**.

_Narración en 1ra persona_(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Black Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 6:

Relación prohibida 

Martes 30 de octubre .5 pm.

Conducía totalmente molesto y rápidamente. Como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera. ¿Cómo es que alguien de ese nivel se atrevería a algo tan bajo? ¡Encima a ella! Pero... ¿Por qué él estaba así de molesto?

"_**Por que la quieres... y mas de lo que te imaginas...** No es cierto... solo... que me molesta que alguien que parecía ser tan respetable, y se haya ganado mi confianza en este negocio se haya atrevido a algo así. Eso es todo... **Claro, por que fue a ella a quien se lo hizo... y no a otra persona... por eso reaccionaste como lo hiciste... **Deja de decir estupideces... **Por favor... ¿vas a negarme a MI que la quieres?** Mmh... ¿Será eso? ¡**Claro que si! La quieres... y mucho... por eso te enfado lo que te contó... y por eso te dolió tanto verla en ese estado... **Bien... tu ganas... supongo que puede ser... aunque no creo... recordemos, que estoy casado con Kagura... y la amo... supongo..._"-Un hombre de ojos dorados discutía mentalmente repasando la situación que había tenido lugar hace un par de minutos en el hotel donde se hospedaba con su, especial, secretaria. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la joven, ni las lágrimas que esta había derramado... todavía sentía ese sabor amargo en la boca al verla así.

-Hiten... mph... maldito desgraciado...-Murmura entre dientes el empresario apretando los puños contra el volante mientras se detenía en un semáforo nervioso... ¿por qué siempre tardaban tanto en poner la luz verde? Situaciones como esa, en momentos como el que pasaba, lo sacaban de quicio... lo molestaban tanto. Si pudiera ignoraría aquella pequeña luz que le negaba el paso. Pero no, el no era como su hermano, quien se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos... claro que no... el era distinto, muy distinto. Una vez la luz cambió a verde, siguió a toda velocidad, mientras seguía repasando lo ocurrido en su mente.

No tarda demasiado en llegar al lugar en cuestión, al edificio en que se había llevado a cabo la reunión. Entró sin oír a la secretaría que le preguntaba a dónde se dirigía y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso en el que, por los datos proporcionados por Lin, sabía que se encontraba Hiten.

Llega a la puerta, allí, donde todo había ocurrido a sus espaldas, enterándose ya demasiado tarde. Sentía su sangre hervir, como si se tratara de algo sagrado, inviolable que de repente le había sido arrebatado. ¿Porque sentía ese arrebato de furia incontrolable? Por mas que la joven, casi desesperada le había rogado que no fuese a ver a Hiten él no había dudado en salir hacia allí, sin saber realmente que haría al verlo.

Tocó la puerta para momentos después verla abrirse, dejando frente a él a aquél hombre que le causaba una inmensa repulsión. Con sólo verlo allí podía imaginarlo todo, lo que había pasado con Lin, como la había utilizado sin que ella pudiera resistirse. Casi podía verlo.

-Ahh señor Singan, que raro verlo de nuevo por aquí, ocurre algo?-preguntó con tranquilidad el empresario.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños intentando contener la furia, hasta no poder más y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndole dar algunos pasos hacia atrás.

#.#.#. Flash Black.#.#.#

-Vera… es que…-comenzó a decir la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo, no sabia como decírselo, además, porque iba a importarle algo como eso?

-Más vale que sea algo importante porque estas retrasándome-agregó apremiándola con algo de curiosidad al ver que la chica tardaba en hablar.

-N-no… no quiero molestarlo… será mejor… que siga con su trabajo… -susurró cerrando los ojos angustiada mientras algunas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

Sesshomaru sintió una puntada en el pecho al descubrir que la chica lloraba, había sido él quien la había puesto así sin darse cuenta?

-Bien bien… no llores y explícame lo que pasó…-agregó con una voz algo más suave de lo habitual.

-P-pero… usted no…-musitó ella viéndolo.

-No sucederá nada porque me retrase un poco-agregó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible que era nueva para Lin quien por un instante se sintió reconfortada.

#.#.#. Fin Flash Black.#.#.#

-Basura... como pudiste?-Dice el hombre de mirada fría observando al azabachado en el suelo...

-De qué estas hablando?-Hiten lo miraba sin comprender... haciéndose el idiota, según Sesshoumaru, quien no resiste levantarlo del suelo solo para golpearlo nuevamente...

-De lo que hiciste...- El muchacho de ojos ámbar patea al joven azabachado que se encontraba en el suelo... –Como te atreviste a hacer algo así?... Basura...-Sesshoumaru sentía el odio que hacia que su sangre hirviera dentro de sus venas, lo que había hecho Hiten le parecía algo imperdonable.

-No entiendo de que estas hablando...-El azabachado se agachaba con una mano en las costillas, demonios que le dolía... Ese ser frió y calculador, tenía mucha fuerza.

Sesshoumaru ignora al comentario del joven... había perdido control de si mismo... se quedaba de pie mirando al chico sentir los golpes que había recibido.

-Mereces morir como insecto...-Murmura el ambarino para luego acercarse lentamente a Hiten quien lo miraba sorprendido. Cuando finalmente Sesshoumaru logra calmarse, se da cuenta de lo que hacía. Tenía sus manos en el cuello del joven azabachado, haciendo presión en este impidiéndole el paso al aire... mientras el muchacho pedía piedad.

-Sesshoumaru... N-no entiendo de lo que hablas... pero... por favor, suéltame. Podemos arreglarlo hablándolo...-El muchacho lleva sus manos a la del ambarino quien suspira molesto y lo suelta para luego golpearlo alejándolo de su persona.

-No mereces que te perdone la vida...-Dice el ambarino, para luego ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta tomando la llave de esta. Al salir, cierra dejando al azabachado dentro... luego camina hacia su auto mientras en su celular marcaba el teléfono de la policía comentando un caso de violación. Una vez llega a su vehículo, ve a los patrulleros detenerse en la puerta, para luego entrar rápidamente... El hombre sonríe satisfecho, se pudrirá en la cárcel. ¿Qué mas podría pasarle que no fuera mejor que eso? Claro, morir... pero al ser de tal 'jerarquía', el quedar preso, era lo peor que podría pasarle.

Suspira y luego sube en su auto volviendo tranquilamente al hotel. Había perdido un gran negocio, pero ya no le importaba. La seguridad de esa chica de ojos avellanas lo preocupaba mas. El quería protegerla, evitar que algo así le pasara nuevamente. Estar a su lado siempre... un minuto, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Comenzaba a desconocerse...

Antes de darse cuenta estaba entrando en la habitación donde un rato antes había dejando a una angustiada Lin.

La chica estaba recostada en la cama con el rostro oculto en la almohada mientras sollozaba sin hacer demasiado ruido. Sesshomaru, apenado al verla así, se sentó a su lado y acarició lentamente su cabello haciéndola levantara la vista.

-Lo lamento-dijo casi en un susurro el albino lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

-Por qué… por qué se disculpa?-respondió secando las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Porque… siento que parte de lo que paso fue mi culpa-

-No es así…-acaricia su rostro con una leve sonrisa- Pero sabe… ahora… tengo miedo…-

-No deberías tenerlo, ese hombre ya esta en la cárcel, no va a volver a lastimarte.-

-D-de verdad?-pregunta con cierta incredulidad- Como lo hizo?-

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora vas a estar bien.-

-Gracias Señor Sesshomaru…-murmura cerrando lo ojos mas tranquila acurrucándose a su lado.

-Descansa…-responde el un tanto nervioso al sentir el cuerpo de la joven tan cerca del suyo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Miércoles 31 octubre. 10 a.m.

-Que tiene que hacer hoy?-preguntó un animada Lin mientras desayunaba junto con su jefe en el lujoso comedor del hotel.

-Mhh hoy no tengo ninguna reunión, supongo que me quedaré descansando…-

-Habla como si fuera una anciano…-sonríe- que le parece si vamos a la playa?-

"_L-la playa? Nosotros…juntos… en la playa?** Y después dices que sólo piensas en ella como tu secretaria…deberías ser mas sincero y aprovechar que Kagura esta a miles de kilometros **No molestes, que le digo?** No es obvio? Que quieres decirle?** Que si….**Entonces? Tengo que decírtelo todo? **Bien, bien… espero que esto no sea otra mala idea…"_

-Emhh… esta bien… supongo que no la pasaremos tan mal…-comenta restándole importancia y fijando la vista en su taza.

-Claro que no! vera que le encantara-sonríe y acaba su desayuno, para luego subir en su compañía a la habitación y buscar allí las cosas para salir.

Luego de subir ambos al auto, se encaminan hacia la playa. La joven de ojos avellana se mostraba contenta tarareando una canción mientras miraba por la ventana... El muchacho de ojos ámbar, por su parte, no podía evitar ese sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas, al igual que esa tonta y leve sonrisa.

Al llegar, ambos bajan del vehículo y miran el lugar. No había mucha gente. Solo unas cuantas parejas de enamorados o algunas familias que iban a divertirse un rato.

Lin toma algunas de las cosas y luego camina junto al muchacho de ojos ámbar para luego, ambos, acomodarse en la arena.

"_No puedo creer lo hermosa que es... y está ahora conmigo... no como quisiera... pero está conmigo... **y como te gustaría que estén? Ambos durmiendo juntos en la cómoda y mullida cama del hotel, con únicamente la sábana de seda cubriéndolos? Ella durmiendo sobre tu pecho mientras le acaricias la cabeza, ese lacio y sedoso cabello?...** puede ser... no! Deja de decir tonterías! **Vamos... a mi no puedes engañarme... después de todo soy tu... y tu eres yo... solo que yo si acepto las cosas como son... amigo, te enamoraste de ella... Admítelo de una buena vez... **cierra la boca y déjame en paz! **Pero, por qué? Si Kagura esta a miles de Kilómetros, recuerda... nunca se enteraría de lo que pasó... **yo no soy así... yo no soy esa clase de persona... **es cierto, cuando lo lamento... olvidaba que eras el idiota que deja pasar esta oportunidad... que va a dejarse estar en un momento así, lo siento mucho me olvidaba de lo idiota que eras...** Idiota? Me llamaste idota! No soy ningún tonto sabes? Además... si yo soy IDIOTA también lo eres tu! Estúpida conciencia... **Jajajaja no, no soy el tonto... en cambio tu si lo eres, amigo... bien... vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad o vas a aprovecharla como te digo? **Mmmh... Qué mal podría causar? Después de todo, Kagura nunca va a enterarse no? **Así se habla! Bien! ahora aprovecha el día con ella... **bien..."_

-Lin...-El hombre voltea a ver a su diestra buscando a la joven. Al no verla a su lado, se precipita y mira en todas direcciones, para luego ver al frente viendo a la joven corriendo al mar contenta...

-Señor Sesshoumaru! Venga!-La joven sacudía un brazo en alto llamando a su jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro. El aludido suspira y luego se pone de pie acercándose a la joven, quien le sonríe con inocencia y luego lo toma de las manos llevandolo al agua...

-Demonios...-Murmura el hombre de melena plateada para luego mirar a la castaña y salpicarla... la joven se ríe y le devuelve el gesto.

Luego de un rato, ambos vuelven a su sitio cansados. Sesshoumaru permanecía pensativo. Intentaba recordar, cuando había sido la ultima vez que la había pasado tan bien... no lograba acordarse de ninguna... comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo monótona que había sido si vida, antes de la aparición de aquella muchacha. Su vida antes de conocer a Lin, no tenia sentido alguno.

-Traje algo para almorzar-comenta ella sacando algunos sanguches de la canasta que había preparado antes de salir- Espere aquí, voy a comprar algo de beber.

Antes de que el pudiera decir nada la chica ya se había alejado hacia los puestos a comprar una gaseosa. Sesshomaru vuelve la vista al frente meditando sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana cuando de repente siente un nudo en la garganta… No podía creerlo, que hacia ELLOS allí?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Perdón por la demora! Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con este capitulo, y lamento decirles que el fic no seguirá saliendo semanalmente como al comienzo por una cuestión de tiempo. Esperemos que este capitulo también les haya gustado, y que la trama les resulte interesante. Ahora si, a los reviews:

Saya: jajaja espero no nos mates xD! Y prometo un lemmon SesxLin en algún momento, no te preocupes x eso! No desesperes! Gracias por leer.

HawkAngel XD: Sessh no va a ser tan malo con la pobre Lin… pero como verán la defendió muy bien, parece que ya no puede ocultar lo que siente.

Miara Makisan: jojojo pidieron lemmon ahí lo tienen xD jaaj prometo un lemmon de la pareja protagónica en el futuro… paciencia! Viste? Que tierno es Sessh al defender a lin.

Miry: Nop, Sessh es obvio que no sabia nada… jeje gracias por el RR.

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne: sisi, el hermano de Manten… lo imaginan de traje? Que lindoo! Jaja aunke aca es malo xD

Sakura04: Me alegra que te guste, y aquí esta la continuación aunque con algo de retraso. Grax por leer!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por mandar su comentario, y a los que no lo hicieron que esperan? Mas reviews mas rápido llega la actualización xD Nos vemos en el próximo cap o en nuestro otro fic de Inuyasha. Suerte! Ja ne!


	7. Revelaciones

_Falling for you_

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh&Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en **negrita**.

_Narración en 1ra persona _(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Black Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 7:

Revelaciones

Los sorprendidos ojos de Sesshomaru viajaban de uno a otro incrédulos ante la coincidencia, en su mente miles de ideas se mezclaban pero ninguna excusa le parecía lo suficientemente buena en el probable caso de que Lin se apareciera.

-Sesshomaru? Nunca pensé que te encontraríamos aquí! Kagura nos dijo que estabas en un viaje de negocios…-comentó el hombre quien llevaba de la mano a la mujer de ojos claros.

-Que casualidad…-agrega ella viendo la cartera pequeña que reposaba sobre la esterilla.

-Si…-musita el con cierto nerviosismo viendo con disimulo por donde Lin acababa de irse descubriendo que aún pagaba la bebida, rápidamente se pone de pie recogiendo las cosas.

-Ya te vas?-pregunta sorprendido el recién llegado.

Al verlo asentir, su mujer decide intervenir.

-Nosotros planeábamos almorzar en el centro, que te parece si vienes?

-Yo... mhh…-respondió a su vez dudoso el empresario.

-O es que… te espera algo mas que unos cuantos negocios?

-No no…-respondió el para después suspirar resignado y comenzar a caminar con la pareja- Muy bien, vamos, pero luego volveré al hotel, me falta revisar algunos papales y la junta es mañana por la mañana…

Ambos sonrieron complacidos y el grupo se dirigió al centro mientras conversaban de cosas pertinentes a sus familias, sus trabajos y tantas otras cosas en las que a Sesshomaru le costaba seguir el hilo puesto que pensaba en su secretaria a la cual había dejado esperando en la playa.

-.-.-.-.-

-No entiendo por qué se fue...- Suspiraba la joven castaña dejando sus cosas sobre la cama del hotel para luego sentarse y mirar la ventana... –Se fue sin decirme nada... – Mira el suelo pensativa... _–"**Por qué debería haberte avisado?** Bueno... porque... porque fue conmigo... debió decirme que se iría... **Pero... y que tiene que ver si deseaba irse eso hacia y punto...** Es cierto... yo no soy nada para el... se aburrió de mi y se fue..."-_ Debatía con su conciencia para luego suspirar nuevamente y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama... –Yo solo soy su secretaría... nada mas...- Susurra acomodándose para quedar viendo la ventana. Luego de un momento, decide ponerse de pie y salir al balcón mirando el paisaje. Se veía toda la playa, algunos veleros paseaban por el mar dejando ver un armónico paisaje. La joven de cabello castaño cierra los ojos al sentir la brisa golpear suavemente su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

-Y cuéntanos, Sessh... como va tu trabajo? Los negocios?- Cuestiona la mujer de ojos claros con una sonrisa en el rostro...

-Mnh... bien...- Responde únicamente el albino mientras miraba por la ventana pensativo. Se preguntaba si su joven secretaria estaría en el hotel...

-Y como van las cosas con Kagura?- Cuestiona el joven frente al empresario divertido...

-Con quién?- Pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándolo sin comprender para luego reaccionar y asentir–Bien, también...

-Me alegro...- Agrega el muchacho con una sonrisa...

-.-.-.-.-

-_"El solo me ve como su secretaria... solo soy su secretaria..."_- Se repetía Lin mentalmente mientras se colocaba la bata de baño, al salir de la ducha y sentarse en el borde de la cama mirando el techo –Sesshoumaru...- Susurra envuelta en sus pensamientos para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-

-"_Esa chiquilla... habrá vuelto al hotel? O se habrá ido?"_- Se preguntaba mentalmente un hombre de orbes doradas mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hotel a paso relajado; aquel encuentro con los amigos de su esposa lo había dejado exhausto, así que lo único que deseaba era ducharse y descansar por el momento.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación se quedo estático pensando en su secretaria. No podía dejar de cuestionarse donde estaría...

-_"Mph... que cosas estoy pensando... ella solo es mi secretaria... **si... la que no podes sacarte de la cabeza...** no te metas... cállate!** Si, si, si, claro...** MPH!"_- Discutía para sus adentros, para luego sacudir la cabeza y acercar su mano al picaporte dispuesto a abrir la puerta... al introducir la llave, nota que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que suspira fastidiado, tan descuidados habían sido de dejar la puerta abierta? Al entrar en la habitación se queda callado viendo a la joven frente a el, con los ojos bien abiertos...

Lin estaba de pie junto a la cama, aun no había acabo de vestirse luego de salir de la ducha, por lo que sólo vestía un conjunto de ropa interior color negro. Al verlo de pie en la puerta observándola las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de un rojo intenso, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, todo aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

Por su parte, él tampoco sabía que hacer, se había quedado estático observándola, cómo un tonto.

La chica suspira a la vez que el cerraba la puerta luego de entrar, luego se sienta sobre la cama casi dejándose caer sobre la misma a causa de que sentía sus piernas temblar.

-Porque…desapareció?-musita para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-Mhh… me encontré con unos conocidos y tuve que irme…-responde el fijando la vista en la ventana.

"_**Lin… Vamos! Esta es tu oportunidad… Necesitas conseguir ese dinero para tu hermano…Sólo debes convertirte en su amante… y te dará el dinero que le pidas…**Pero… eso esta mal… estaría engañándolo…**No tenes otra opción, o es que no te importa lo que le pase a tu hermano? **S-si…claro que si... bien…"_

La castaña se pone de pie deteniéndose frente a él y lo mira unos momentos para luego tomar su rostro con suavidad.

-Señor Sesshomaru… que significo para usted?

Aquellas preguntas resonaron en la mente del empresario unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta.

-Tu eres… mi secretaria…-responde el tomándola de los hombros-Pero… por algún motivo… no puedo verte sólo como tal… Lin… me estas volviendo loco…

Estaba cansado de fingir, de no decir la verdad, y de ocultar esa ola de sentimientos que se apoderaban de él cada vez que veía a la chica, su sonrisa, sus ojos chispeantes siempre alegres, su gracia al moverse y caminar, todo era único, todo lo adoraba…todo deseaba que fuera suyo, nunca había sentido algo así por su mujer.

Pudo ver como la joven se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, y sintió como de un momento a otro había perdido el control.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la había tumbado sobre la cama, su mirada estaba conectada, en los ojos de ella leía algo parecido al temor, que se leería en los suyos para que ella tuviera esa expresión? Eso le trajo inseguridad, no quería forzarla, no quería lastimarla y mucho menos que luego lo odiara, no deseaba ser como Hiten…

-P-perdona…-musita Sesshomaru apenado de su actitud.

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza y lo toma del rostro para besarlo… aquel beso no fue como el anterior, temeroso y superficial, este fue profundo, suave pero seguro, compartido… ninguno quería detenerse, se buscaban separándose por momentos para respirar y volver a besarse como si de eso dependiera su vida.

El hombre corta, con suavidad, aquel ultimo beso que se había forjado y la mira largamente. Deseaba que fuera suya, quería sentirla y ya no podía esperar un segundo mas... Suspiro y luego comenzó a besarle el cuello de una manera llena de pasión, demostrándole en cada beso lo mucho que la necesitaba. La joven suspiraba extasiada, comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estomago, y estas revoloteaban aceleradas... Exhala todo el aire en sus pulmones al sentir al hombre que era su jefe acomodarse con suavidad sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla. Podía escuchar el latir de ambos corazones. Coordinados, al igual que sus respiraciones.

Luego de un momento, en ese juego de caricias y besos, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. El muchacho de ojos ámbar, suspira fastidiado y comienza a deshacerse, con suavidad y cuidado, de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando ver a su joven secretaria su bien formado cuerpo. La joven se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, ya lo había visto así, pero la intimidaba que estuviera tan cerca. Suspira intentando calmarse mirándolo fijo, luego se incorpora un poco para besarlo, mientras jugaba con los cordeles de la bermuda de baño, que aun llevaba el empresario. Después de un momento, la chica lo abraza, sin cortar aquel beso. Sus manos comenzaron a tomar voluntad propia, y recorrían la espalda del hombre curiosas y desesperadas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el resto de las prendas fueron a parar al suelo, dejando al par sentir, directa y libremente, la piel de su acompañante.

Sesshoumaru se queda mirando a la joven de cabello castaño y desordenado frente a el... comenzaba a necesitarla mas que nunca. Deseaba y necesitaba desesperadamente, ser uno con ella... Suspira calmándose y se acomoda para luego besarle el cuello bajando hasta su ombligo, dejando a lo largo todo un camino de besos de ida y vuelta deteniéndose en su pecho, besando sus senos con suavidad... jugando con ellos, con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra recorría el cuerpo de la chica acariciándola con delicadeza, haciéndola suspirar extasiada, al punto de soltar pequeños gemidos roncos.

Lin suspira y lo toma del rostro para besarlo, sentía que se volvería loca si seguía jugando con su pecho de ese modo tan cariñoso.

Ya no podía, ninguno de los dos, soportarlo mas. Necesitaban estar mas cerca de lo que ya estaban. Querían llegar a esa fusión en la que serian uno, demostrándose lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Sesshoumaru toma aire calmado y la mira significativamente. La joven de ojos avellana lo mira intentando descifrar que era lo que el quería decirle, suspira y lo besa. El hombre le corresponde desaforadamente, para luego acomodarla sujetándola, con cuidado, de los hombros. Luego se posiciona bien sobre ella y entra con cuidado mirándola fijo. La muchacha cierra los ojos al sentir algo de dolor, por lo que su jefe comprendió y permaneció estático unos momentos, para después comenzar a moverse con suavidad entrando y saliendo de ella con cuidado, de modo de que se acostumbrara... luego de que la joven se acostumbrara, las entradas y salidas se hicieron mas frecuentes y rápidas, haciendo a ambos alcanzar el éxtasis, el cual desborda primero a la joven quien grita, haciendo que el nombre de su jefe, retumbara por toda la habitación haciendo un suave eco, para después apagarse... El hombre de ojos ámbar sonríe con levedad y minoriza aquel movimiento, para luego terminar por salir de ella y acomodarse cansado a un lado de la joven, para luego besarle el hombro y mirarla embelesado...

Ella solo respiraba agitada, cansada pero feliz, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposaba sobre el cálido colchón., sentía su corazón latir mas rápido que nunca, quería recordar esa sensación, esa tibieza interna de la cual él la había llenado. Temía abrir los ojos y mirarlo, ver a su lado y descubrir que ya había desaparecido, que todo era un sueño.

Él por su parte solo la miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, todo aquello se había sentido muy bien, ahora sentía una gran paz interior.

-Estas bien?-Decidió preguntarle a la vez que se incorporaba un poco al ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados aunque de a poco su respiración se normalizaba.

-Si…-respondió ella para mirarlo poniéndose de lado, luego levanto un poco los brazos estirándolos hasta tocar con sus dedos el rostro de Sesshomaru, y luego acariciarlo sosteniendo su sonrisa tranquila-Pero… estoy muy cansada…-agregó por fin un poco apenada de sus propias palabras.

-Mejor dormí un poco-le aconseja el albino abrazándola para hacerla recostarse sobre su pecho, la vio asentir relajada para luego cerrar los ojos acomodándose.

La colonia de su acompañante la adormecía, ya casi había conciliado el sueño sin dejar de sentir como él le acaricia la cabeza cuando el sonido del celular de su jefe la hizo sobresaltarse y levantar la cabeza. Miró primero al hombre de orbes doradas para luego ver el aparato que sonaba como loco sobre la mesa de luz.

-No va a atenderlo?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No-respondió simplemente él.

-Pero… debe ser por la reunión de mañana…puede ser importante…-insistió ella para luego tomar el teléfono y abrir la tapa para ver de quien se trataba, al leer el remitente suspira y le da el aparato para luego incorporarse y recoger su ropa del suelo.

-Mh?-Sesshomaru la mira sin comprender y luego mira la pantalla.

-Voy a darme una ducha…-explica luego ella entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

El observa la puerta unos momentos para luego volverse al aparato y resignarse a atender aquella llamada.

--Si?-pregunta cansinamente.

-Sesshomaru! Me alegra que por fin atiendas, te estuve llamando durante toda la tarde…

-Ah si?-pregunta sorprendido puesto que no había escuchado el teléfono- Ah… es que estuve en una reunión por la tarde.

-Ya veo-responde con un buen humor poco habitual- Sessh… tengo que decirte algo…-agrega bajando la voz como si hablara en secreto- Pensaba esperar a que volvieras…pero…ya no puedo esperar mas…

-De que se trata?-pregunta con poco interés.

-Yo… verás…-Kagura guarda silencio unos momentos- Creo… que estoy embarazada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Jajajaja! Y asi termina otro capitulo de este fic! O.O chan! O.o a donde ira a parar todo esto? ni nosotras lo sabemos jojojojo! XDD

En fin... lamentamos las demoras con el fic... TT es q yo(Maeryx) taba re colgada... primero el cole... y dps no sabia como seguir! Que hacer con la vida de Sessh y Lin... O.ó pero ustedes me entienden! XD bueno... ahora a los reviews:

**HawkAngel: **jajajaja, si. Ellos taban en traje de baño(ir a la playa en pantalón de trabajo no da xDD) Bueno me alegra q te haya gustado el cap. Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Miry:** Q bueno! Nos alegra que te parezca cada vez más interesante... con este cap seguro quedas "O.o que paso acá? Q me perdí" xD pero todo tiene explicación lógica(espero o,oU...) como sea... ya se te presento lo que pasa con Sessh y Lin jajaja esperamos te haya gustado este cap tmb... gracias por leer.

**€mina-chan:** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Esperamos este cap te guste tambien. Esperamos leerte nuevamente

**laureo:** Jejeje nos disculpamos nuevamente por la demora... es que hay demasiadas cosas de por medio y dps la inspiración se te va... disculpa... trataremos de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible para que no se pierdan el hilo de la historia. Aca tuviste el proximo capitulo. Esperamos tu review de nuevo!

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne:** Nos alegra que hayas quedado conforme con el cap… jejejeje, no… no eran Inu y compañía como habrás visto… jojojo esperamos te haya gustado este cap como los anteriores… nos leemos!

**Saya:** jajajaja lo repito... GOMENASAI! No era nuestra intención demorarnos tanto(bah! La de Azuka nunca lo fue... la mía tampoco pero no es mi culpa! La inspiración se va!) En fin... esperamos este cap también te haya gustado... P jejejeje ahí se contesta la duda de quienes son estos seres desconocidos que aparecen en el 6to capi...

**PIBA:** Gracias por la critica, escuchamos todas las criticas... aunque no diste fundamento de la tuya, por lo que no pude entender que es lo malo... como sea... si lo decis por que ponemos LIN es porque se escribe asi en realidad... como sea... esperamos no te ofendas por la respuesta y sigas leyendo... esperamos te haya gustado...

BIEN! esos son todos los reviews! Sigan leyendo! No cambien de canal! No nos abandonen! Jojojo y mas importante... no sean malos y dejen reviews... aunque sea para decir "Bueno! Me gusto SUERTE!" xDDD o lo q sea! No sean maloz!

En fin! Me despido!

Suerte a todos

Se despide...

MAERYX!


	8. La verdad

Falling for you

**Summary**: La secretaria de ojos avellana, nueva en su puesto, conoce a su particular jefe, un hombre serio y educado quien parece frío y distante con sus empleados. Las apariencias engañan. UA- Sessh&Lin

Aclaraciones Narrativas:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"- _cuando interviene la conciencia aparecerá en **negrita**.

_Narración en 1ra persona _(Generalmente de Sesshoumaru)

Narración en 3ra persona

-.-.-.-.- Cambio de Espacio / tiempo -.-.-.-.-.-

#.#.#. Flash Black Comienzo / Fin .#.#.#

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

Capítulo 8:

La verdad

-Sessh? Sessh!! Estás ahí? Hola?!- Exclamaba la voz de Kagura del otro lado de la línea, mientras que el hombre de mirada dorada permanecía con la mano junto a la oreja, pero con el teléfono en el suelo.

-Señor Sesshoumaru... el teléfono...- susurra la chica de ojos avellana sacudiendo levemente del hombro a su jefe–Se le cayo al suelo...- Agrega sin levantar la voz.  
-Mh?- La mira para luego reaccionar y tomar el aparato. –Si... lo siento.

-Sesshoumaru... Qué te pasa? Por qué te tardaste?- Cuestiona Kagura molesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento... es que... llamaron a la puerta...- Miente intentando salir de aquella situación.

-Ahm... ya veo...- Comenta Kagura –Bien... como sea... nos vemos cuando regreses! Te amo!- Exclama para luego cortar.

Sesshoumaru suspira y mira el teléfono el cual apaga y deja sobre la mesa de luz volviendo a acostarse.

-Señor Sesshoumaru... se encuentra usted bien?- Cuestiona Lin mirándolo preocupada. Qué clase de noticia le había dado Kagura para que se pusiera así?

-Si... gracias por preocuparte, Lin...- Responde el hombre para luego mirarla pensativo. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, que pensar ni como actuar. Suspira y cierra los ojos meditabundo.

La joven de cabello castaño lo mira en silencio para luego sentarse en la cama y acariciarle la cabeza acomodándole cada mechón de pelo.

-No se preocupe...- Intenta animarlo... no podía comprender cual era el motivo de su repentina depresión, pero intentaría levantarle el animo-Le ocurrió algo a su esposa??

-Mmh… No te preocupes por eso…-la mira recorriendo su rostro con la mirada- No ibas a ducharte? Anda, después podemos salir a cenar

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe levemente-Yo no necesito esas cosas… con estar con usted es suficiente, prefiero que cenemos aquí.

-Segura??-insiste el empresario siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el baño.

-Si, de verdad-sonríe.

El asiente y luego se deja caer de espaldas pensando en el llamado que acababa de recibir… al momento de estar con Lin lo había olvidado todo, su esposa, su vida… pero un hijo cambiaba la situación… si en algún momento se había pasado por su cabeza abandonar a Kagura y salir con Lin este plan ahora estaba completamente anulado.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Era todo como siempre lo había soñado, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no era necesario, Sesshomaru se había tomado la libertad de hacer una reservación en un restaurante.

Lin aunque al principio algo enfadada por su jefe por desobedecerla no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando vio el sitio al que la había llegado. La castaña tenía gustos muy particulares, odiaba esos sitios de comida elegantes, donde se sirven vinos caros y los mozos visten de etiqueta, y ávidamente su compañero se había dado cuenta y había elegido el sitio perfecto para su primera cita.

-E…es increíble-musita ella viendo la solitaria mesa dispuesta a pocos metros del mar, al acercarse pudo ver los detalles de las flores silvestres que decoraban la mesa, y se deleitó la sentir el aroma del mar inundarlo todo.

-Te gusta?-pregunta él con una sonrisa contento de que le agradara su regalo.

-Si… es… como un sueño…-agrega la ojicafé cerrando los ojos para sentir como la brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro despacio.

Comieron calamares, todo estuvo delicioso y las conversaciones fueron también muy agradables toda la velada, en realidad no hablaron de nada muy importante, más que nada generalidad, actualidad, y trabajo, que parecía ser el tema favorito del hombre de cabello blanco. Ninguno parecía atreverse a indagar más en la vida del otro, Lin pensaba que con lo que sabía le bastaba, mientras que Sesshomaru prefería no preguntar por temor a llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

Lin se sobresaltó al sentir el celular sonar en su cartera, por lo que luego de disculparse por la interrupción lo tomó para atender.

-Si? Hola?-preguntó contenta a pesar del llamado.

-Hermana…-musitó la pesada voz de Bankotsu del otro lado.

-Bankotsu? Que ocurre?? No se te escucha bien…

-No te preocupes, no importa...- Responde el hombre del otro lado de la línea. –Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Cuestiona sin rodeos.

-Amh... bueno... yo...- Comienza a decir para luego cerrar los ojos alejándose un poco el teléfono a causa del griterío que hacia su hermano.

-Lin!! Necesito que lo consigas!! Vamos! Lo prometiste...- Musita molesto para luego acabar con un tono lastimero.

-Si, lo se...- Hace una pausa–Hermano, no puedo hablar en este momento... luego te llamo-

-Mmh... bien...- Suspira pesadamente–Llámame mañana durante la tarde...- Ordena.

-Si, bien...- Suspira y corta.

-Mph jajaja que crédula que es...- Comenta el azabachado mirando el teléfono para luego cerrar los ojos extasiado ante las caricias que una mujer que lo acompañaba le propinaba por debajo del pantalón –Koharu... te dije que mientras hablaba por teléfono tenias que abstenerte, me costo mucho disimular...- Susurra entre suspiros.

-Me es imposible...- Responde la mujer para luego besarlo mientras se posicionaba sobre el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lin... está todo bien?- Cuestiona el hombre de orbes doradas mirando a su secretaria quien veía el celular pensativa, para luego guardarlo.

-Si, todo esta bien...- Responde la joven sonriéndole para luego volver la vista al paisaje que se hacia presente ante ellos. –Es una vista hermosa...- Comenta poniéndose de pie para luego acercarse a la baranda y apoyarse en ella viendo el paisaje mientras el viento soplaba con suavidad acariciándole el rostro y meciendo levemente su cabello.

Sesshoumaru sonríe con levedad al verla tan tranquila, se pone de pie y se acerca por detrás a la joven para luego acariciar, con suavidad, los brazos de su secretaria notando que estaba fría, por lo que decide ponerle su saco sobre los hombros para luego abrazarla apoyando el mentón en su hombro, pegando su mejilla a la de la joven.

-Esta vista, es burda comparada con tu belleza...- Susurra en su oído para luego besarlo con suavidad y ternura, haciendo a la joven encogerse al sentir calosfríos, para luego mover un poco la cabeza pegándose mas al hombre de orbes doradas que le besaba la piel con tanto cariño y cuidado.

Él, por su parte, cerraba los ojos sintiendo el suave aroma a jazmines de la joven para luego separarse de ella y hundir el rostro en su cuello perdiéndose en aquél delicioso aroma tan característico de ella. Perdiéndose en todo lo que a ella concernía. Su piel suave y tersa que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos expresivos y siempre chispeantes que detonaban vitalidad, su cabello largo y sedoso que se mecía ante cada soplido y se deslizaba con facilidad, y su gracia y delicadeza al moverse. Esa chica lo volvía loco. Había encendido en él, un fuego que ni sabía siquiera que existía.

-Señor Sesshomaru…-musita ella en un tranquilo susurro-Que somos ahora??

-Que somos…-repite él en un susurro sin apartarse ni un centímetro-

-Si…-lo mira de reojo- Mh… amantes?-musita en tono dulce, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Supongo…-responde él con aire algo reprobatorio, no le agradaba ese término, pero no hallaba ninguno mejor.

-Que va a pasar… cuando volvamos??-cuestiona ella volteándose para quedar frente a él y poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-No quiero perderte…-responde él sin pensarlo mientras la tomaba de la cintura ayudándola a sentarse en la baranda que separaba la calle de la costa.

-No se preocupe…-sonríe levemente- No me importa que este casado… yo… quiero estar con usted señor Sesshomaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos iban riendo despreocupadamente mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto, como si aún no hubiera caído en cuenta de que esas pequeñas vacaciones habían acabado y ya estaban en la gran ciudad dónde las responsabilidades y compromisos no tardarían en abrumarlos.

-Sesshomaru!-escucha una voz femenina que lo llamaba desde un auto cerca de la salida del lugar, el empresario recorre la acera con la vista hasta localizar el auto de su mujer desde el que ella lo saludaba con la mano acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Vinieron a buscarlo-comenta Lin esforzándose por ocultar su desilusión, pensaba que aquel sueño se extendería unas horas más- Apúrese, o va a enfadarse-agrega arreglándole las arrugas pequeñas que se le habían formado en la corbata- Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

-Segura que no querés que te alcancemos a tu casa??-cuestiona él dejando el bolso de la joven en el suelo. Ella asiente enérgicamente y luego de tomar su equipaje le dedica una sonrisa y se va rápidamente hacia la remisería que estaba frente a la terminal.

-Te tardaste-se queja la morocha encendiendo el auto luego de que su marido hubiera dejado las maletas en el baúl y se sentara en el asiento del acompañante.

-Lo lamento, el vuelo salió con retraso-se excusa el albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes había llegado rápidamente. Todos volvían al trabajo luego de tomarse un merecido descanso el fin de semana.

Lin entra en el edificio dudosa. Como debía portarse con su jefe luego de lo que había pasado en aquel viaje de negocios? Suspira intentando calmar sus nervios, y continua caminando hacia el ascensor. Luego de que las puertas de este se cierran, se apoya en una de las cuatro paredes y mira el techo de la pequeña cabina mientras meditaba.

-Él seguirá pensando en aquello?- Se preguntaba en voz alta –O quizás lo haya olvidado y yo sea la tonta que sigue pensando en eso...- Susurra para luego suspirar resignada. –Qué hago? Cómo debo actuar?- Se cuestiona distraída, sin notar que el ascensor se había detenido. Ya llego a su piso. Toma aire y comienza a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo. Actuaría normalmente, y si el mencionaba algo tenia dos opciones. Una de ellas comenzar a hablar con el sobre aquello, y la segunda, huir como una cobarde.

Se detiene frente a la oficina del albino. Él ya habrá llegado? Suspira y se sienta en su escritorio, para comenzar con su trabajo. Tenia miedo de asegurarse.

Toma aire y se sienta en su escritorio decidida a comenzar su trabajo. Se preguntaba si el recordaría lo ocurrido entre ellos. Claro que si! La pregunta era, mejor dicho, si le importaría aquello.

Suspira mirando al frente perdida en la nada. Le importaría? Cierra los ojos consiguiendo solo, volver a percibir aquellas caricias que había sentido la otra noche con él, los besos apasionados, todo.

NO! Debía de importarle, él... él sentía algo por ella, sino no habría sido así.

Sacude la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, consiguiendo que solo se volvieran mas intensos, al punto de sentir su piel arder al recordar aquellos roces.

-Sesshoumaru...- Susurra para si misma cerrando los ojos. Adoraba perderse pensando en él. Adoraba mirarlo, olerlo y le había encantado sentirlo. Toma aire resignada, recordándose que él estaba casado y que ella debía pensar en su hermano. Bankotsu la necesitaba. Y ella había prometido estar siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo, como él la había ayudado a ella al cuidarla y protegerla. Debía cumplir con su objetivo, por su hermano.

Toma aire y reanuda su trabajo. Los minutos comienzan a pasar lentamente, llevándose horas consigo. Finalmente, llega la hora del almuerzo.

Lin se pone de pie y mira, inconscientemente, la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, la puerta que la separaba del objeto de sus fantasías. Suspira y comienza a caminar para salir del lugar. Estaba desilusionada. Él no se había aparecido en toda la mañana.

Luego de caminar y que la puerta principal se abre automáticamente ante ella se queda estática al ver a Sesshoumaru un poco más lejos, de pie a un lado de un negocio conversando de algo con su mujer mientras esta le mostraba unos papeles en blanco y negro y le explicaba aparentemente algo grabado en ellos.

Debía seguir caminando, simulando que nada pasaba… haciendo como que eso no ocurría, que era parte de una de sus pesadillas en la que él se alejaba de ella…

Pero no podía evitarlo, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de pié, oculta, detrás de la columna que enmarcaba el local, para que la pareja no pudiera notar su presencia. Agazapada, intentaba escuchar algún dato relevante de esa conversación.

-No es hermoso?-susurra la mujer con vos melosa.

-Eso creo…-sonríe el albino- es muy pequeño todavía…

-Estoy muy contenta…-comenta ella apoyándose en su hombro sin dejar de ver los papeles en blanco y negro- Vos también no?-lo mira

Él asiente sin borrar la sonrisa dulce de los labios para luego poner una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer acariciándolo despacio.

Que significaba Acaso… ellos… esperaban un bebe??

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** CHAN!!! Que paso aca!? Jajajaja Lin se entero de la verdad!! Muajaajajajaja y no van a saber lo que va a pasar hasta el proximo capitulo!? Por que!? Porque somos malas malísimas!!-U y queremos que se queden con la duda xDD

Jajaja Ahora los reviews!!

**Saya:** XD no nos pegues!! (A) todo tiene explicación xD!! Con respecto a los personajes desconocidos xD pueden ser cualquiera.

**Piba:** Jajajaja xD me alegra que tu duda haya sido aclarada! P... eh... xD bueno no te preocupes nosotras tambien tamos algo zafaditas... P

**Valen.lluvia.danzante:** jajajaja si, nosotras nos divertimos mucho al leer después lo que escribimos... xD aca tenes la continuación! P esperamos te haya gustado.

**AkikoSamaN:** Jajajaja CHAN! Ahora con la intriga te quedaras xD (A) espera a que se nos encienda el Foquito de la inspiración divina(XD como dice Rochy)

**Laureo:** Gracias por seguir nuestro fic aca tenes la continuación

**RinTsuki:** Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado la historia P jejeje aca esta la continuación xD se feliz!!

**Tere:** XD te dejamos con la intriga para el proximo capi!(A) jojo(siento que van a querer matarnos -U)

**Spe Metallium:** Jajaja Aca esta el 8vo capitulo! XD esperamos lo hayas disfrutado! P

A todos gracias por leer y por sus reviews!! - esperamos hayan mas!! Sigan leyendo xD no nos abandonen!!

Maeryx y Azuka


End file.
